Erwachen in einer neuen Welt
by Inquisitin
Summary: Sylvia und Richard, beide stammen aus dem 20. Jahrhundert, landen in der neuen Zeit. Doch sie haben ein Problem: Ihre neuen Psi-Fähigkeiten sorgen für einen ständigen Zustand von Hektik und Flucht und dadurch kommen sie in einige sehr eigene Situatione
1. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
---------  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf einem Tischrollenspiel in der Welt von "Babylon 5". Ich habe versucht den Charakteren so nahe wie möglich zu schreiben.  
Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
---------  
  
Als sie die Augen aufschlug, war alles um sie herum schwarz und kühl. Nur ganz langsam kehrte die Wärme wieder zurück. Die ersten Versuche ihre Glieder zu bewegen mißlang völlig, doch auch hier kehrte langsam wieder Gefühl ein. Die Taubheit schwand. Eine kleine Ewigkeit verstrich, bis sie sich wieder Herr ihrer Sinne wähnte. Ein Schrei ertönte aus ihrem Mund, der doch kaum zu hören war. All die Anstrengung erschöpfte sie, müde blieb sie in den Kissen liegen, auf die sie gebettet war. Sie schloß die Augen, fühlte sich hilflos. Als sie sie wieder öffnete konnte sie wieder sehen. Gedämpftes Licht drang zu ihr vor, beleuchtete eine pastellfarben gestrichene Wand. Der Vorhänge neben ihr besaßen den gleichen Pastellton. Eintönigkeit, die doch beruhigend wirken sollte, nur unterbrochen von ihrer Bettwäsche, welche strahlendes Weiß zeigte. Sie krächzte, als sie nach einem Schluck Wasser verlangte. Langsam nur kehrten ihre Sinne wieder, leichter Schmerz, pochend im Kopf sitzend und einen Teppich im Mund fühlte sie sich alles andere als wohl.  
Nur Augenblicke später spürte sie frischen Tee ihre trockene Kehle runtergleiten. Sie sah hoch und erblickte eine junge Frau, kaum älter als 20, hochgestecktes Haar und in eine Schwesterntracht gekleidet. "Der Doktor ist schon unterwegs, bitte, bleiben Sie ruhig liegen!" Sie lachte innerlich verbittert auf, wohin sollte sie sich denn schon begeben? Nach nur wenigen Schritten würde sie ja doch zusammenbrechen, so wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Tatsächlich trat wenig später ein Mann um die 40 ein, angegraute Schläfen und eine Brille auf der Nase. "Mein Name ist Dr. Sibelius, wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
"Beschienen, gelinde gesagt!" ein einziges Krächzen erklang aus ihrer Kehle.  
"Sie werden sich bald besser fühlen, ganz sicher. Das Schlimmste haben Sie bereits überstanden, keine Sorge. In wenigen Tagen können Sie wieder gehen."  
Sie seufzte auf, Hoffnung in den Augen.  
"Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, drücken Sie den Knopf, egal ob Tag oder Nacht."  
Der Doktor sah sie lächelnd an, drückte kurz ihre Hand und ging dann wieder. Seltsam, er hatte sie nicht mal abgehorcht. Die Schwester stand noch da, lächelte ebenfalls, deutete auf die Geräte neben dem Bett.  
"Sie werden ständig überwacht, sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein, kommt augenblicklich Hilfe. Doch nun sollten Sie schlafen, das hilft der Gesundung."  
Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich müde und nur wenig später war sie wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Das erste, das sie hörte war klassische Musik. Mozart? Beethoven? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, hatte sie sich doch nie für so was interessiert und eigentlich war das doch eh alles egal. Zwar fühlte sie noch das Kribbeln überall und eine leichte Taubheit, auch das Kopfweh war noch leicht da, ansonsten schien es ihr eigentlich wieder halbwegs gut zu gehen. Sie sah neben sich. Zwar standen immer noch Maschinen neben ihr, aber sie war nicht mehr mit ihnen verbunden.  
Seltsam!  
Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, was ihr zwar gelang, aber nicht ohne gräßlichen Schwindel zu verursachen. Das war ihr egal, sie wollte unbedingt endlich mal wieder sitzen. Tatsächlich ließ der Schwindel langsam nach. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihr stand ein Krug mit Tee. Sie schenkte sich davon etwas ein und trank. Das tat gut.  
"Miss Mallory."  
Sie drehte sich um und sah wieder den Arzt.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
"Die letzten zwei Tage. Sie haben durchgeschlafen."  
"Die Maschinen?"  
"Werden nicht mehr benötigt. Sie sind soweit wieder hergestellt, daß Sie sie nicht mehr brauchen."  
"Das heißt?"  
"Sie sind auf dem besten Wege."  
"Der Tumor?"  
"Den haben wir entfernt. Es war nicht ganz einfach, ist aber inzwischen eine Art Standardoperation. - Ich wollte nur noch einmal nach Ihnen sehen, bevor ich Feierabend mache."  
"Welches Jahr haben wir?"  
Er lächelte sie an, sagte aber kein Wort.  
"Bitte, welches Jahr haben wir?"  
"Sie werden noch rechtzeitig Bescheid bekommen, jetzt ist nicht der rechte Moment dafür."  
"Wie lange muß ich noch hierbleiben?"  
"Voraussichtlich können Sie in ein paar Tagen die ersten Schritte nach draußen wagen, bis dahin bleiben Sie aber bitte in diesem Zimmer und strengen sich nicht zu sehr an!"  
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verabschiedete er sich und ging. Nun war sie wieder allein, alleine mit ihren Gedanken, als sie eine Stimme hörte.  
"Auch wieder wach?"  
Sylvia sah hinter sich, zog den Vorhang beiseite und sah ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
"Richard?"  
"Ja, Schlafmütze."  
Er grinste, seine Narbe nahm immer eine ganz eigene Form an, wenn er so dreinsah, aber es stand ihm.  
"Noch Kopfweh?"  
"Ja, aber was soll's, wir haben es geschafft."  
"Ja, das ist wohl wahr", sie machte eine Pause, fuhr dann aber fort, "Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, auf diese Frage wollte man mir nicht antworten."  
"Genausowenig wie auf das Jahr, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, das ist schon eigenartig, wieviel Zeit haben wir wohl verschlafen?" Er wurde wieder ernst, auch ihm hatte man die Antwort darauf verweigert.  
In Gedanken wanderten sie zurück, als sie sich einfrieren ließen in der Hoffnung, man könne ihre Tumore bald entfernen. In ihrer Zeit war das noch nicht möglich, ohne irreparable Schäden zu hinterlassen und sie dann zu töten. Aber so im Nachhinein betrachtet, warum verweigerte man die Antwort? Waren sie so weit in der Zukunft gelandet, daß man sie nicht schocken wollte? Oder was verbarg sich sonst dahinter? Stundenlang blieben sie alleine mit ihren Gedanken und sich selber. Sie lernten sich besser kennen als zuvor, hatten sie doch die Zeit dafür. Auch ihre Sachen, die sie damals mitgenommen hatten, fanden sie wieder in einer Schachtel unter dem Bett. Die Erleichterung war groß, hingen sie doch beide an ihren Erinnerungsstücken.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie vor allem mit Erholen, Entspannen, Musik hören und Reden. Sie lernten sich gut kennen, erfuhren die Geschichte des jeweils anderen.  
Richard, einst GI, beurlaubt wegen des Tumors, der ihn binnen eines halben Jahres getötet hätte und Sylvia, Mitinhaberin eines Restaurants, die ebenfalls binnen eines halben Jahres gestorben wäre, wegen eines Tumors.  
Beiden war angeboten worden sich einfrieren zu lassen, wenn sie Teile ihres Tumors der Forschung zur Verfügung stellen würden. Warum sie eingewilligt hatten?  
Ähnliche Gründe, aber mit der gleichen Auswirkung. - Und wo waren die anderen, die mit ihnen zusammen eingefroren worden waren? Bis auf ein paar Besuche der Schwester, die auch das Essen brachte, blieben sie stetig alleine. Keiner fühlte sich dazu bemüßigt ihnen Antwort zu geben. Natürlich wurden sie langsam ungeduldig.  
  
Knapp eine Woche danach durften sie zum ersten Mal das Zimmer verlassen. Der Arzt geleitete sie in ein Sprechzimmer, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und wirkte sichtlich zufrieden.  
"Ihr Zustand ist ausgezeichnet, besser, als wir es uns binnen so kurzer Zeit erhofft hatten. Nun ist auch Zeit Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Was möchten Sie gerne wissen?"  
"Welches Jahr haben wir?" Richard sah dem Arzt fest in die Augen und auch Sylvia wirkte, als wolle sie die Antwort aus ihm heraussaugen.  
"Was denken Sie?"  
"Keine Ahnung, also..."  
"2259."  
Das brachte beide zum Schweigen. Sie verstummten, ihre Gedanken kreisten. Hatten sie tatsächlich so lange im Kälteschlaf verbracht? Erst Minuten später hatten sie sich wieder halbwegs gefaßt.  
"In Ordnung. Wir sind also Mitte des 23. Jahrhunderts. Es muß sich ja einiges verändert haben."  
"Oh, das hat es auch. Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Meine Arbeit ist getan, Sie sind wieder wach, es geht Ihnen gut. In der nächsten Zeit werden Sie unter der Obhut eines Kollegen bleiben. Er geht, etwas unkonventionelle Wege, aber vielleicht wird gerade das Ihnen helfen. - Joe!"  
Die Tür ging auf und ein junger Farbiger mit Rastalocken kam herein. Die Kleidung war leger, seine grünen Augen schienen beide zu fixieren. Er lächelte.  
"Das sind also meine Schützlinge?"  
"Ja, Ihr Job für die nächsten paar Wochen." Zu Richard und Sylvia gewandt: "Er wird sich um Sie kümmern, Ihnen diese Welt und Zeit näherbringen, sich aber dann auch für Sie einsetzen, daß Sie einen Job bekommen. Kurzerhand gesagt, er wird Ihnen helfen sich eine neue Existenz aufzubauen."  
Richard setzte an, wollte Fragen stellen. Als Sylvia ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte, schwieg er.  
"Ich werde für Sie tun, was ich kann. Folgen Sie mir bitte."  
"Unsere Sachen?"  
"Die holen wir natürlich vorher noch ab!"  
Gemeinsam kümmerten Sie sich darum, gingen dann aber weiter. Zum ersten Mal sahen sie das Gebäude von außerhalb ihres Zimmers. Kurz schrack Sylvia zusammen, als sie in einer Glasscheibe ihr Spiegelbild sah, sie hatte abgenommen.  
Schließlich waren sie in ihren neuen Räumen angekommen. Feine, moderne Zimmer mit Zimmerpflanzen und einem Bildschirm, Regalen mit ein paar Büchern drauf und ein paar Kleidungsstücke in den Schränken.  
"Kleiden Sie sich erst einmal an, die Kleider müßten Ihnen passen, ich hole sie in ein paar Minuten ab."  
Joe verabschiedete sich. Neugierig sahen die beiden sich um, eigentlich ja nicht so viel anders, als in ihrer Zeit und doch...  
Während Richard ein paar Lockerungsübungen machte, sich ankleidete und ein paar der Früchte aß, sah sich Sylvia die Bücher an, Titel und Autor sagten ihr rein gar nichts. Sie schaltete den Schirm ein. Wetterberichte und Landschaften waren zu sehen und dazwischen eine Werbespanne. Also hatte auch das sich nicht verändert. Schon wollte sie wieder abschalten, als sie eine Werbung sah, durch die ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einem alten, griechischen Emblem an der Jacke und Handschuhe führte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an die verschiedensten großen Glaubensgemeinschaften. Sie schüttelte sich und schaltete ab. Auch das würde sich wohl nicht ändern. 


	2. Erstes Treffen

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
-------------  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Cafe. Die Möbel wirkten keineswegs so futuristisch, wie sie das ursprünglich erwartet hatten. Auch der Kaffee schmeckte durchaus passabel.  
Im Hintergrund spielte leise Chopin. Die Croissants mit Butter schmeckten vorzüglich.  
"Die interne Cafeteria. Ich hoffe, es schmeckt." Joe sah sie an, sein Blick war unergründlich, woran die grüne Farbe nicht gerade unschuldig war.  
"Sie werden einiges sehen und erfahren, was Sie jetzt vielleicht erschrecken oder überraschen wird, Sie werden sich ganz sicher daran gewöhnen. Die erste Zeit werden Sie hier bleiben, im Gebäude und dem Garten haben Sie natürlich volle Bewegungsfreiheit. Die nächsten zwei, drei Wochen werden Sie vor allem damit zubringen, sich an diese Zeit zu gewöhnen, danach werden Sie auch die Außenwelt kennenlernen. Nachrichten und ISN stehen Ihnen natürlich zur Verfügung."  
"Und danach?"  
"Sie werden erst diese Welt und Zeit kennenlernen und sich dann einen Platz in ihr schaffen, mit Arbeit und einem eigenen Zuhause. Wir hier sind eigentlich nur eine erste Unterstützung für Sie." Joe sah die beiden ernst an. "Egal was Sie benötigen, brauchen oder wissen wollen, Sie können mich so gut wie immer erreichen, über das Com-System oder über eine der Schwestern."  
"Das heißt also nicht, daß wir auf ewig hier quasi Versuchskaninchen sein werden?"  
"Wie bitte? Wofür denn Versuchskaninchen?"  
"Nun ja, wir sind in diesem Falle doch so was wie Fossilien, die eigentlich gar nicht hergehören."  
"Was ich mir gut vorstellen könnte wäre zB, daß Sie später historische Arbeiten machen können, Informationen über die Vergangenheit liefern und so, in den letzten Kriegen ist da einiges an Wissen verloren gegangen..."  
"Kriege?" Sylvia sah ihn an, verwirrt.  
"Ja, es gab Kriege, aber das ist eine ganz andere Sache. Denken Sie jetzt mal an Ihre Zukunft.... Essen Sie zu Ende, ich zeige Ihnen dann, wie Sie an die Informationen kommen."  
"Was ist mit den anderen Patienten?"  
"Sie können natürlich auch Kontakt zu Ihnen halten. Lernen Sie auch von Ihnen."  
Die ersten paar Stunden waren natürlich geprägt von Neugierde, von Wissensgier und ähnlichem. Joe wurde mit Fragen quasi bombardiert, die er so gut es ging zu beantworten suchte, bei einigem verwies er dann auf die Datenbänke.  
Schließlich brachte er sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, unterwies sie in der Handhabung der Datenbanken und zog sich dann zurück, er war schon mehr als 20 Stunden auf den Beinen und sehnte sich natürlich nach Schlaf.  
  
"Sie haben einen Tumor, den wir Ihnen nicht entfernen können, nicht mit den heutigen Mitteln und Wegen. Es tut mir leid."  
"Was bleibt mir dann noch übrig?"  
"Außer zu sterben?"  
"Ja."  
"Eine Möglichkeit kann ich noch anbieten. Wir arbeiten zusammen mit einer Klinik, die an Cryotechnik arbeitet. Sie haben erste Erfolge hinter sich gebracht und stehen kurz vor einem Erfolg."  
"Und was bringt mir das?"  
"Sie können sich einfrieren lassen. Das funktioniert inzwischen einwandfrei und wenn die Technik so weit ist..."  
"Einfrieren lassen?"  
"Ja, entweder das, oder sie werden das nächste Jahr nicht erleben und die Hälfte der Zeit würde sehr unangenehm werden."  
Der Doktor sah ihn ernst an. Es war ihm unangenehm das zu erzählen, doch der GI hatte nun mal auf der Wahrheit bestanden.  
Richard ging in sich, er hatte keine Familie, keine Zukunft, aber war das ein Grund auf eine so neue Technik zu vertrauen? Was, wenn die Kammern kaputt gingen? Oder er in einer ganz fremden Welt wieder aufwachte? Diese vielleicht nur noch aus Bauten bestand, ohne Grünflächen oder sonstiges?  
"Kann ich mir das noch mal überlegen?"  
"Natürlich. Hier ist die Karte des zuständigen Arztes. Wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Sie können ihn jederzeit anrufen und einen Termin ausmachen."  
Er nickte ihm zu.  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, diese Entscheidung kann ich leider nicht für Sie treffen, ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie eine positive Zukunft mit sich bringt."  
Der Arzt sah ihm nach, als Richard den Raum verließ. Er hätte keine Chance mehr. Kein Leben. In ein paar Wochen wäre sein muskelgestählter Körper nur noch eine leere Hülle, aber das wollte er ihm nicht mehr erzählen. Zu schnell wuchs der Tumor in ihm. Er sah ihm traurig nach, widmete sich wieder anderen Patienten, um sich nicht von diesem jungen Mann so sehr zum Nachdenken bringen zu lassen.  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte Richard auf. Er wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, an das Gefühlswirrwarr, das auf das Gespräch dann folgte. Die Alpträume, die er die nächste Woche gehabt hatte und die Angst, bis er sich dann doch entschied. Er wußte, daß die Entscheidung, die einzige richtige war, die er hätte treffen können und doch fühlte er sich damals alles andere als wohl.  
Der Arzt hatte ja recht gehabt. Es wartete keiner auf ihn und irgendwie war eine Möglichkeit wie diese, vielleicht in ein paar Hundert Jahren wieder aufzuwachen, doch nicht so schlecht. Ohne Anhang könnte er sich vielleicht in einer besseren Zukunft eine bessere Existenz aufbauen, obwohl diese auch nicht schlecht war.  
"Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?"  
Sylvia saß im Nachthemd neben ihm. Sie wirkte übernächtigt.  
"300 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Diese Welt hat sich verändert, nur wir sind noch die alten."  
Sie wirkte traurig.  
"Es gibt kein Zurück."  
"Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich habe irgendwie Angst. Fast so, als wäre ich nach Asien oder nach Südamerika gegangen. Aber da wäre ein Zurück noch möglich gewesen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie unsere Zukunft hier aussieht."  
"Das war doch damals auch nicht möglich vorauszuahnen. Was hast du vorher gemacht."  
"Ich habe BWL studiert, zugleich aber auch in meinem Restaurant gearbeitet. War ziemlich stressig."  
"Und deine Familie?"  
"Die sind sicher froh, mich los zu sein."  
"Was spricht dagegen, jetzt wieder BWL zu studieren?"  
"Ich hab mich da ein wenig eingelesen, die Regeln und Gesetze durchgeblättert. Da müßte ich im Grunde komplett neu anfangen."  
"Und was spricht dagegen?"  
"Eigentlich nichts."  
"Na also. Leg dich jetzt schlafen!"  
Sylvia wirkte müde. Er sah sie an, brachte sie in ihr eigenes Bett. Er konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, begann selber in den Computerdaten zu lesen, die wichtigsten historischen Geschehnisse nachzusehen und auch wie die Armee heute aussah. Wenigstens da waren die Grundstrukturen ja gleich geblieben, aber daß sie im All bereits eine Station hatten und zu anderen Welten flogen und auch Kontakt mit Außerirdischen hatten, das überraschte ihn.  
Stunden brachte er so zu, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Joe trat ein.  
"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"  
"Ja."  
"Und?"  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß diese Welt sich so sehr ändern würde."  
"Es ist ziemlich viel geschehen in den letzten 300 Jahren. Kommen Sie bitte mit, ich möchte Ihnen beiden jemanden vorstellen."  
Sylvia war inzwischen aufgewacht, hatte sich angekleidet. Gemeinsam folgten sie ihm in eine Art Turnhalle.  
"Sie hatten mich doch nach Trainingsmöglichkeiten gebeten, hier können Sie trainieren. Es gibt die altbekannten Methoden von Kung-Fu bis hin zu Tai-Chi. In der Stadt können Sie aber auch noch anderes lernen.  
Und weiter ging es, bis sie sich in einer Art Konferenzzimmer wiederfanden. Tatsächlich wurden sie erwartet, von drei Personen, die sehr seltsam anzusehen waren.  
Richard und Sylvia schluckten, das hatten sie nun doch nicht erwartet. Gut, Richard hatte gesucht, aber kein Bild der Außerirdischen gefunden. Natürlich war klar, daß sie ihm nicht gleich alles zur Verfügung stellen wollten, aber es wäre doch...  
"Das sind Vertreter der drei größten Fraktionen der Außerirdischen. Ein Centauri, ein Minbari der religiösen Kaste und ein Naarn."  



	3. Kopfweh

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
Ruhig saßen die Drei da, beobachtet von den beiden neugierigen Menschen.  
"Die sind ja seltsam", Sylvia sah verblüfft drein, Richard nicht minder, als sie das verlauten ließ.  
"Ja, aber das ist doch ganz natürlich. Wie verschieden sind Menschen, was das Aussehen betrifft, warum sollten dann diese", Richard unterbrach sich selber kurz, "menschenähnlicher sein?"  
"Genau das ist es. Inwieweit wir mit ihnen biologisch gesehen verwandt sind, das wissen wir bisher noch nicht, Tatsache jedoch ist, daß sie uns einerseits sehr ähnlich sind, andererseits aber so fremd wie kaum was anderes. Aber es gibt noch wesentlich exotischere."  
Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, daß die Drei sich nicht bewegten, was sie natürlich ermutigte näher zu kommen.  
"Hologramme?" Richard zog eine Braue nach oben.  
"Genau. Anhand dessen können Sie sich an das fremde Aussehen gewöhnen, sie etwas studieren. Nachlesen können Sie das Wichtigste über diese Völker dann ohnehin in den Datenbanken."  
"Beeindruckend", Sylvia schluckte, aber auch Richard ließ das alles nicht ganz kalt - war es doch das erste Mal, daß sie tatsächlich Außerirdischen gegenüberstanden.  
Einerseits war Neugierde da, andererseits aber auch ein wenig Furcht.  
"Morgen werden wir gemeinsam den ersten Ausflug nach draußen unternehmen."  
"Deswegen sollten wir heute", sie hielt kurz inne, "die da sehen?"  
"Ja, denn es hat nicht viel Sinn, Sie gleich ohne Vorbereitung Wesen wie diesen hier über den Weg zu laufen. So haben Sie die Möglichkeit das aufzuholen, das uns unser Leben lang begleitet hat."  
"Morgen?"  
"Ja, genau. Es ist an der Zeit, daß Sie mal frische Luft schnappen", Joe grinste wieder, so, als würde er mit ihnen was Besonderes vorhaben.  
Hatte sich die Welt da draußen so sehr verändert? Oder war alles so gleich geblieben? Kaum hatten sie die Stunden hinter sich gebracht. Aufregung hatte sie kaum schlafen lassen, stundenlang waren sie vor den Bildschirmen gesessen, wo sie nun auch Bilder der Aliens aufrufen konnten. Sie waren überrascht, eine solche Vielfalt hatten sie eigentlich nicht erwartet. Über die drei, die sie gesehen hatten, konnten sie gewiß einiges an Informationen erfahren, jedoch von etlichen anderen war kaum was zu lesen und auch Bilder gab es nicht immer.  
"Ob die alle so humanoid aussehen?"  
"Wird sich sicher weisen."  
"Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, daß das alles so eine gute Idee war."  
"Mag ja sein, aber jetzt sind wir hier und ich halte es für besser, alles nicht noch weiter rauszuschieben. Vielleicht nehmen sie mich hier auch ins Militär auf."  
"Warum nicht?" Sylvia lächelte, aber wenn sie daran dachte, was sie alles würde lernen müssen, um einen Betrieb zu führen, da wurde ihr beinahe schlecht. Gut, Richard trainierte ja eh regelmäßig, war fast schon wieder so fit, wie zuvor, aber sie?  
Die Tür ging auf, Joe stand davor.  
"Na? Gut geschlafen? Kommt, wir gehen ins Bistro."  
"Französische Küche?"  
"Ja, mein Stammcafe, ich gehe immer zum Frühstück hin."  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch?"  
Sylvia war schon aufgesprungen und stand neben Joe.  
"Hey,hey, immer mit der Ruhe."  
  
Bald darauf saßen sie im Bistro nebeneinander an einem kleinen Tisch, aßen Croissants und frischen Kaffee, waren beeindruckt von den Leuten, die am Cafe vorbeigingen. Man merkte den Leuten schon an, ob sie geschäftig ihrer Arbeit nachgingen oder Touristen waren.  
Zum ersten Mal sahen sie Außerirdische real. Waren sie die erste Zeit sprachlos, so begannen sie bald schon Fragen über Fragen zu stellen. Joe fand kaum die Zeit eine zu beantworten, als auch schon die nächste erklang. Schließlich war es ihm genug.  
"So, genug geredet. Kommt!"  
Er stand auf, zahlte und ging, was beide natürlich veranlaßte ihm zu folgen.  
Während sie gingen, blieb vor allem Sylvia der Mund ziemlich offen stehen. Sie achtete kaum, wohin sie gingen, schrak kurz zusammen, als Joe zu reden begann.  
"Richard, das ist meine Überraschung für dich heute."  
"Ein Traininscenter?"  
"Naja, nicht so ganz, eher etwas..."  
Sie sahen ein paar Außerirdische reingehen.  
"Kommt!"  
Was sie drinnen sahen, das ließ Richards Augen aufleuchten.  
Ja, das war so ganz richtig nach seinem Geschmack, aber was war das? Sicher, ein Kampfsport, aber was für einer.  
"Hier lehren Drazi. Sie sind Meister in dieser Kampfsportart."  
"Cool!" entfuhr es Richard, ganz gegen seiner Gewohnheiten.  
Sie sahen ein paar sehr ungewöhnliche Griffe, Kniffe und überhaupt, das war ganz was anderes. In Richards Füßen juckte es. Er wollte unbedingt mitmachen, wie lange schon war es her, daß er was Neues probieren konnte.  
"Hey, krieg dich wieder ein!" Sylvia sah ihn kurz an, seufzte dann aber doch schicksalsergeben auf.  
Eine Rangelei war zu Ende gekommen. Stöhnend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht standen sie auf, gingen in die Ecke, bis auf einen Drazi. Dieser wirkte siegesicher und selbstbewußt. Er grinste so dreckig, wie es nur die Drazi vermochten, stieß einen Siegesschrei aus.  
"Wer will mich noch herausfordern?"  
"Ich!" entfuhr es Richard, ohne, daß die beiden ihn noch hindern konnten.  
Schneller als sie zu schauen vermochten, stand er schon auf der Matte neben dem Drazi und begann eine heftige Rangelei. Versuchte er mit seinen Sportkenntnissen von Kung-fu bis zu caphoeira einen Stand zu behalten, so unterlag er dem Drazi schließlich doch. Über mehrere Runden ging der Kampf, so gut Richard auch war, doch schließlich mußte er wohl oder übel aufgeben. Dennoch wirkte er so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
"Na? Zufrieden?"  
Joe und Sylvia grinsten ihn an. Er wirkte leicht lädiert, mit brummigem Schädel kam er ihnen näher, aber er hatte doch ein Erfolgserlebnis gehabt - nun ja, fast jedenfalls.  
"Warte!"  
Der Drazi kam näher.  
"Du hast dich gut geschlagen, fürs erste Mal. Also, wenn du lernen möchtest..."  
"Ja, unbedingt!"  
Das Grinsen des Drazi wurde dreckiger und breiter.  
"Gut, dann komm morgen wieder!"  
Richard war glücklich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum, hörten Raunen hinter sich und setzten sich auf eine Bank.  
"Das ist genial. Hier ist ja eine so große Menge zu lernen...."  
"Das ist ein Sport, der heute genauso bekannt ist, wie Kung-fu zu Eurer Zeit."  
Richard entfuhr ein Stöhnen, sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, doch wenige Augenblicke später verschwand das alles wieder.  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
"Ja, war wohl der Schlag auf den Hals, den ich abgekriegt habe."  
Seltsam, durchfuhr es Sylvia. So wehleidig ist er doch sonst nicht.  
"Und was dich betrifft, du hast vor einiger Zeit den Wunsch geäußert, dich wieder in Betriebskunde zu bilden, nach den Rechten der heutigen Zeit. Morgen besuchen wir die Uni, werden dir dort ein paar Kurse buchen, damit du einen ersten Einblick ins neue Rechtssystem bekommst."  
"Prima." Irgendwie war Sylvia es doch leid geworden, nur so in den Tag hineinzuleben. Auch, wenn es nötig war um diese Gesellschaft und Welt richtig kennen zu lernen.  
"Die erste Phase habt ihr hinter euch. Nun ist es an der Zeit euch in diese Welt einzugliedern. Ihr werdet Kurse besuchen, euch auf eine Zukunft vorbereiten lernen, in der ihr für euch selber sorgen müßt", Joe wurde ernst.  
"Und ich bin mir sicher, daß ihr das locker packen müßtet. Aber eines dürft ihr nicht vergessen. Ab morgen werdet ihr euch auch für Unterkunft und Essen und alles andere zu revanchieren beginnen", er winkte ab, als Sylvia ihn unterbrechen wollte, "wie ihr ja schon gehört habt, haben wir eine Menge erlebt, vieles verloren. Ihr werdet uns einiges von der Vergangenheit erzählen, helfen, Lücken zu füllen. Das ist eure Aufgabe hier."  
"Kein Problem."  
Sie hatte anderes erwartet, war aber auch erleichtert, daß es sich nicht um mehr handelte.  
  
Die nächste Zeit lief tatsächlich so ab, wie Joe es prophezeit hatte. Sie besuchten Kurse, Richard in Selbstverteidigung, Vorbereitung zur Aufnahme in die Earthforce und Sylvia in Richtung Betriebsführung. Beide fühlten sich dem Weg, den sie gewählt hatten, durchaus verbunden. Sylvia, von ihrer täglichen Lektion auf der Uni erschöpft, verließ selbige in Richtung Sanatorium, wo sie immer noch lebten.  
Als sie durch einen Park ging, spürte sie heftige Kopfschmerzen. Leichte hatte sie immer wieder gehabt, es allerdings auf den Tumor zurückgeführt. Diesesmal waren sie unglaublich stark, sie brach zusammen.  
Das Wispern, das den Schmerz begleitete, war grauenhaft, schrill, laut und durchdringend und das, obwohl sie doch alleine war.  
Im Park war keiner in Sichtweise.  
Erst Minuten später ging es ihr wieder besser. Das mußte sie unbedingt Richard erzählen.  
  
Doch auch er hatte in der letzten Zeit immer wieder Zusammenbrüche gehabt, diese aus unerfindlichen Gründen allerdings für sich behalten.  
Es würde ja wieder vorbeigehen, so hatte er immer wieder gedacht.  
Als ihm Sylvia das Erlebte erzählte, begann er nachzudenken.  
"Das ist seltsam. Wir haben einen ähnlichen Kopfschmerz, der immer öfters auftaucht, stärker zu werden scheint, das gefällt mir nicht."  
"Und was sollen wir tun?"  
"Ich halte es nicht für klug, Joe einzuweihen."  
Das tat er tatsächlich nicht, obwohl er nicht mal sagen konnte warum. Joe hatte ihnen in jeglicher Hinsicht geholfen, so gut er konnte, hatte nie Probleme gemacht. War immer hilfsbereit. Warum mißtraute er ihm auf einmal?  
Seltsam.  
"Du meinst es erst mal für uns behalten?"  
"Wir wurden doch vorgewarnt, daß wir noch eine längere Zeit Kopfschmerzen und ähnliches haben würden."  
"Aber doch nicht fast zwei Monate lang."  
"Es gab keine zeitliche Angabe. Was, wenn dem aber schon so wäre? Und das nur Reaktionen auf diesen Tumor?"  
"Ich bin vorher ohnmächtig geworden deswegen", Sylvia wirkte besorgt, "und was ist mit den Stimmen?"  
"Du hörst das gleiche? Und das macht dich dann auch fertig, oder?"  
"Ja. Was, wenn wir dann vom Corps einkassiert werden? Die telepathischen Fähigkeiten klingen sehr nach den Kopfschmerzen, die wir jetzt haben."  
"Blödsinn. Wir hatten doch auch vorher keine."  
"Das weiß ich auch, aber..."  
"Warum sollten wir jetzt solche Sachen entwickeln? Ach was, das wird sicher nur die Nachwirkung sein."  
"Und warum willst du dann mit Joe nicht reden?"  
Darauf wußte Richard keine Antwort.  
  
Die nächsten Tage blieben die Kopfschmerzen nicht aus, sie wurden zwar häufiger, aber nicht unbedingt intensiver.  
An einem der folgenden Abende brachte ihnen eine junge Schwester einen Zettel.  
"Das wurde für Sie gebracht."  
Sie zog sich dezent zurück.  
Neugierig riß Richard den Umschlag auf.  
"Kommen Sie um 13.40 zur Lincolnstatue. BG."  
Verwirrt sahen die beiden sich an. Der Platz lag ruhig und die Statue trug bereits große Spuren von Efeu und anderem Grünzeug, der stillste Teil des Parkes.  
"Wer ist BG?"  
Die einzige Antwort war ein Schulterzucken.  
"Das können wir nur rausfinden..."  
"...wenn wir hingehen."  
Die natürlich Neugierde siegte und wenig später fanden sie sich tatsächlich am genannten Ort ein. Es war ruhig, sie waren alleine. Wer auch immer BG war, er hatte sie wohl versetzt.  
Das wurde wirklich immer geheimnisvoller.  
Und vor allem, was wollte er von ihnen?  



	4. Blibs

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
Ein Wort zu den Namen der Charakteren:  
Ich weiß, Sylvia hieß im Spiel eigentlich ganz anders, da ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte daran, sondern nur noch an einen ähnlichen Klang, habe ich mich für diesen entschieden.  
Freut mich sehr, daß Du damit leben kannst, Deatheater. ;-)  
  
Von einem Augenblick zum anderen formierte sich in Sylvias Kopf ein großes B.  
Woher kam das? Ihr Gesicht war nur noch ein einziges Fragezeichen.  
"Richard?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß wir noch alleine sind."  
"Du auch nicht?"  
"Aber warum zeigt sich dieser jemand nicht?"  
"Kann ich nicht sagen."  
"Das ist schon sehr merkwürdig - herbestellt an einen Ort, ohne zu wissen von wem und warum. Ich frage mich langsam, ob wir nicht einfach nur einem Streich aufgesessen sind."Von einem Augenblick zum anderen formierte sich in Sylvias Kopf ein großes B.  
Woher kam das?  
"Richard?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß wir noch alleine sind."  
"Du auch nicht?"  
"Aber warum zeigt sich dieser jemand nicht?"  
"Kann ich nicht sagen."  
"BG!" Mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, formte dies aus Richards Mund. Und wie auf Kommando trat eine Person in den Schatten der Statue, erst kaum kenntlich, dann jedoch...  
"Ihr seid alleine, gut."  
"Wer..."  
Doch da dämmerte es Richard, es war die Krankenschwester, die ihnen den Zettel gebracht hatte.  
"Sie sind..."  
"...BG, ja."  
"Gut, dann klären Sie mich mal auf, worum geht es hier überhaupt?"  
"Ich will Sie beide warnen und Ihnen helfen."  
"Und wie soll das gehen?"  
"Sie dürfen beide nicht mehr zurück."  
Sie hatte ihre Stimme erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle. Nichts verriet sie, nichts sagte, worum es eigentlich ging.  
"Ich möchte Ihnen helfen zu fliehen."  
"Aber warum?" Sylvias Gesicht war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als nur noch ein Fragezeichen.  
"Kurzerhand gesagt, Sie sind beides Telephaten. Die Leute im Sanatorium ahnen was, deswegen sollte morgen auch ein Psi-Corps kommen und Sie beide checken."  
"Telepathen?"  
"Korrekt. Hatten Sie sich nicht ein paar Tabletten von mir geborgt? Wegen der Kopfschmerzen? - Ich konnte Gesprächsfetzen aufnehmen, wo Sie von Wispern und Stimmen sprachen - alles das klingt mir sehr nach Telepath."  
"Und Sie?"  
"Ich bin auch einer, aber ich kann mich tarnen. Sie jedoch sind zu unerfahren dafür."  
"Und deswegen..."  
"...deswegen bringe ich Sie weg von hier. Außer Sie bevorzugen es sich dem Corps anzuschließen."  
Sylvia schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
"Das, was ich bisher über sie gelesen habe, das läßt mich persönlich nur kotzen. Ich möchte nicht überall gezeichnet herumlaufen."  
"Sie denken nach, das ist gut."  
"Und was ist so schlimm daran?" Richard sah verwirrt drein, das Psi-Corps hatte er nicht gerade zu seinen Favoriten beim Studieren gezählt.  
"Man zwingt Sie sich zu zeigen, mit einem Symbol und Handschuhen. Gewiß, Sie werden immer versorgt sein, aber man kann mit Ihnen praktisch machen, was man möchte. Alternativ gibt es Drogen, die Ihre Fähigkeiten unterdrücken oder ein spezielles Gefängnis. Keine schönen Aussichten - oder?"  
Es schüttelte ihn.  
"Nein, wirklich nicht. Also, was schlagen Sie vor?"  
"Sie gehen weg. Zu Leuten, die Ihnen zeigen, wie Sie mit Ihren Fähigkeiten umgehen lernen und Sie sich dennoch Ihre Freiheit bewahren können."  
Sie reichte den beiden einen Umschlag.  
"Darin finden Sie neue Ausweise für Sie, Tickets zum Mars und eine Kontaktperson. Beim Zoll geben Sie den Namen der Person bekannt, man wird Sie weiterleiten. Mehr kann ich nicht für Sie tun, aber Sie sollten sich auf den Weg machen, je schneller umso besser, in 2 Stunden geht der Flug."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging.  
"Und was ist mit ihr?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber so wie es aussieht, sind wir nicht die ersten, die von ihr einen Freiflug gesponsert kriegen", Richard sah ernst drein.  
"Das würde vielleicht auch unser Gefühl erklären, das wir wegen Joe hatten. Ob er?"  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht, laut ihr müßte er ja dann auch das Abzeichen tragen, tat er aber nicht."  
"In jeder Gesellschaft gibt es Petzen, so einfach ist das nicht", Richard sah ihr genau in die Augen, "aber ich persönlich halte es für klüger BG's Rat zu folgen."  
"Ich auch."  
"Also dann..."  
Bald darauf saßen sie in einem Raumschiff, die Erde weit hinter sich gelassen.  
Sylvia wurde leicht übel, aber sie bezähmte sich.  
"Das erste Mal in einem Flieger?"  
"Ja."  
Die alte Frau neben ihr musterte beide.  
"Sie geben ein hübsches Paar ab. Wohin soll's denn gehen? In die Flitterwochen?" Sie lachte hell auf.  
"Ja, genau."  
"Und dann zum Mars?"  
"Was ist so schlecht am Mars?"  
"Oh, man muß sich an die Atmosphäre erst gewöhnen. Aber es gibt schlimmere Planeten."  
"Und Sie?"  
"Ich arbeite, wollen Sie meinen Musterkoffer sehen?"  
"Ojah, gerne!" Sylvia widmete sich mit Freude dem Inhalt, der aus einer Menge Datenkristallen bestand, auf denen jede Menge verschiedener Musik drauf war. Musik, die man mit einem Gerät leicht hören konnte. Dieses Gerät, klein und handlich, lieferte kristallklare Musik.  
"Wow, was ist das denn?"  
"Das Neueste. Musik aus den verschiedensten Systemen, gemischt und neu abgestimmt."  
Sie verwickelte Sylvia in ein Gespräch was diese gerne nutzte. Richard hingegen wickelte sich in seine Jacke und schloß die Augen, es würde noch ein langer Flug werden. Ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, einfach zu verschwinden? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, zumal auch das bißchen Geld, das sie von BG bekommen hatte, für einen Rückflug nicht ausreichen würde. Um diese Dinge aber sollte er sich wirklich erst Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.  
  
Als er erwachte landeten sie gerade. Das Raumschiff senkte sich und die Luke wurde geöffnet. Einer nach dem anderen strömten raus, bis auch die Reihe an sie kam.  
Wie die anderen wurden auch sie abgefertigt. Man reichte ihnen die Identy-Cards und wollte sich schon dem nächsten widmen, als Sylvia sich an den Beamten wandte.  
"Wo kann man Mr. Bellamo finden?"  
"Mr. Bellamo?"  
"Genau, wir wurden an ihn verwiesen."  
Der Beamte kratzte sich am Kopf, wandte sich an seinen Kollegen und bat dann noch einmal um die Cards. Als er diese wieder zurückreichte beschrieb er ihnen den Weg in ein Cafe, wo die beiden wenig später auch schon saßen und warteten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später gesellte sich zu ihnen ein Mann um die 45, scheinbar wohl situiert und mit graumelierten Schläfen.  
"Sie schickt BG?"  
"Ja. Und Sie sind?"  
"Mr. Bellamo."  
"Ihre Ankunft wurde mir mitgeteilt, ebenso wie ihre Gesichter. Sie hätten ruhig auch am Flughafen warten können, ich hatte Sie beide eigentlich dort erwartet, nicht hier." Er wurde ernst. "Aber bitte, folgen Sie mir, wir sollten nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Kommen Sie!" "Sie werden alles erfahren, rechtzeitig."  
Durch ein Gewirr von Gängen, Hotels und sonstigem wurden sie vorbeigelotst, fanden sich schließlich in einer Art Lagerhalle, die als solche wohl nicht mehr benutzt wurde, aber ziemlich versteckt war.  
"Hier sollten wir ungestört und sicher sein. Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch."  
Er deutete auf ein paar Kisten, die mit einigen Stoffkissen belegt waren. Zwar wirkten sie nicht sonderlich stabil, doch es sollte reichen.  
"Also, BG hat mir Ihre Geschichte, so weit sie es selber wußte, erzählt, das ist allerdings nicht sonderlich viel. Da Sie beide aber mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit Telepathen sind, hat sie richtig entschieden."  
"Und sie?"  
"Sie wird ihren Weg gehen. Ihr Talent ist es, daß sie große Gefahren für sich erahnt und deswegen hat sie bisher Glück gehabt. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie nie geschnappt wird."  
"Und wenn doch?"  
"Ich bin ihre einzige Kontaktperson, ihr einziger "Partner" sozusagen. Und ich gehe so gut wie nie an die Öffentlichkeit, mir droht keine Gefahr. Bei Ihnen schaut das alles ganz anders aus...."  
Richard wollte noch Fragen stellen, als hinter ihnen eine Tür aufging und 8 Personen eintraten, sich auf die freien Sitze platzierten.  
"Sie können Ihnen vertrauen, das sind ebenso Telepathen wie Sie. Sie werden Ihnen alles weitere erklären. Ich muß mich zurückziehen, denn auf mich warten noch viele Geschäfte. Aber Martin wird sich gut um Sie beide kümmern."  
Er drehte sich um und ging.  
Ein fast zwei Meter großer, weißer Mann um die 30, ergriff das Wort.  
"Sie sind also die Neuen. Ich bin Martin, Telepath und werde Ihnen das Wichtigste beibringen. Doch erst muß ich wissen, welche P-Stufe Sie haben!"  
Er wirkte sachlich und beruhigend, selbst Richard konnte an ihm nichts Beunruhigendes feststellen. Vertrauensvoll ließ er Martin ihn ansehen, ebenso wie Sylvia ihn in ihre Gedanken ließ.  
"Ich bin P5, aber Sie sind beide stärker als ich, mindestens P7, wenn nicht noch mehr. - Was hat man Ihnen beiden gesagt?"  
"Eine Frage zuerst, was genau haben Sie in unseren Gedanken gemacht?"  
"Ich habe nichts darin gemacht, ich war nicht einmal in Ihrem Kopf, habe nur ihre P-Stärke gespürt, am einfachsten ist das über Augenkontakt, wenigstens für mich. Da ist jeder Telepath ein wenig anders. Der eine checkt über die Augen, der andere über die Berührung und so weiter... Sie brauchen wirklich keine Angst zu haben."  
"Die habe ich auch nicht, ich mag nur nicht kontrolliert werden."  
"Deswegen sind Sie auch weg, im Psi-Corps kontrolliert man alles von Ihnen, Ihr Denken, Ihr Fühlen bis hin zu ihrem Liebesleben, wenn es dem Corps dient."  
Verächtlich spuckte er aus.  
"Also, was hat man Ihnen gesagt?"  
Sylvia begann zu erzählen, je weiter sie sprach, desto größer wurden die Augen ihrer Zuhörer.  
"Dann sind Sie also aus der Vergangenheit, es gab mal die Gerüchte, daß es tatsächlich ein paar Leute geben soll, die die Einfrierungen wirklich überlebten, ich konnte es nur nicht glauben. Jetzt, wo ich Ihnen gegenüber sitze..."  
"Was tun Sie hier eigentlich auf dem Mars?"  
"Wir schleusen Telepathen auf sichere Planeten, vorzugsweise in den Bereich von Außerirdischen oder an die Randzone und das werden wir auch mit Ihnen beiden machen. In Reichweite des Corps würden Sie keine Ruhe haben, je weiter weg, umso besser und es gibt ein paar Kolonialplaneten, wo man da relativ unbehelligt ist..."  
"Martin!"  
Die junge Frau, die ihn unterbrach hatte langes oranges Haar, ein schwarzes Top und enge Lederhosen. Sie wirkte, ebenso wie er, ziemlich durchtrainiert und fit, aber abgehermt.  
"Wir sind wie Sie geflohen. Es ist wohl an der Zeit uns nun vorzustellen. Ich bin Janet. Lange Zeit war ich im Corps, kam mit 6 dort hin, identifizierte mich mit ihnen. Als man mir dann aber einen Partner aufdrängen wollte, den ich nur zum Kotzen fand, da begann ich nachzudenken und schließlich floh ich..."  
"Ich bin Peter", ein Mann mit osteuropäischem Einfluß übernahm das Wort, "meine Frau stammte aus dem Corps. Auch ich war dort, aber sie weigerte sich eines Tages, floh und wurde kaltblütig ermordet, nur weil sie sich weigerte etwas zu erzählen und ich mußte zusehen. Nicht dort vor Ort, sondern man spielte mir alles ins Gehirn. Noch in der gleichen Nacht floh ich, denn ich wußte, man würde mit mir das gleiche machen."  
"Ich wollte zur Earthforce, machte die Tests und wurde aufgenommen. Damals konnte ich blockieren, bis meine Einheit eine Droge injiziert bekam. Wir machten das auf freiwilliger Basis, die "Medizin" hätte Millionen Menschen helfen sollen, was sie dann auch tat, aber mir nahm sie die Blockademöglichkeit und somit verlor ich den Posten bei der Earthforce. Man wollte mich vor die Wahl stellen, aber ich zog es vor mich abzusetzen..."  
Reihum erzählten sie alle ihre Geschichten, erschreckend und brutal nur von einem gemeinsamen Nenner geprägt: Das Corps, das sie verabscheuten. Dann war es lange still.  
Schließlich ergriff Richard das Wort: "Gut, wie soll es nun weitergehen? Mit Ihnen, mit uns!"  
"Wir werden bleiben und helfen, Sie... Nun, das wird sich noch weisen... Aber nun sollten wir beginnen."  
Für Sylvia und Richard begann eine wirklich lange Unterrichtsstunde, wo sie die gröbsten Sachen erlernten, die man in so kurzer Zeit zu erlernen vermochten und stellten sich gar nicht mal schlecht dabei an. Sie erfuhren eine Gemeinschaft, die immer mehr zusammenwuchs. 


	5. neue Heimat?

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
Eine Kleinigkeit sollte ich vielleicht doch noch anfügen.  
Danke fürs Verständnis an Deatheather und Saraton, daß ich mir hier vielleicht ein wenig "künstlerische Freiheit" gestatte.  
Ist nicht ganz so einfach ein Spiel, das doch schon etwas länger her ist, auf den Punkt genau wiederzugeben. Was dann natürlich auch bisweilen andere Handlungsweise von Charakteren und geänderten Situationen mit sich bringen mag.  
  
Aber ich muß zugeben, das Spiel hat mir damals Spaß gemacht und ich hoffe auch euch beiden.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren geprägt von Übungen, Lernen und Verstehen, was das Corps nun eigentlich war bis hin zu "Wie schützt man sich am Besten".  
Beide waren darin übereingekommen, daß das Corps nicht gerade sehr human war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Natürlich blieb es so auch nicht aus, daß sie begannen darüber her zu ziehen. Je mehr Geschichten Richard hörte und je mehr er sich damit auseinandersetzte, umso mehr zog er Vergleiche zu anderen Zeiten und anderen Organisationen, die einst ähnlich begonnen hatten. Was war aus ihnen dann geworden? Meistens hatte es Kriege gegeben, oder sonstige Katastrophen. Durfte er wirklich zulassen, daß das Corps die Menschen in einen weiteren Krieg hineinzog? Doch er war allein. Die anderen Telepathen fühlten sich dem nicht gewachsen. Auch Sylvia wirkte skeptisch.  
Sie wußten beide genau, daß sie alleine gegen eine solche Organisation kaum was ausrichten konnten und doch juckte es Richard in den Fingern. Das, was das Corps da tat, widersprach doch jeglichen Prinzipien der Menschlichkeit.  
  
Im Moment waren sie gemeinsam beim Training, übten gerade Schutzbarrieren aufzubauen. In ein paar Tagen sollte es weiter gehen - hin zur Randzone. Das war alles, was man ihnen gesagt hatte.  
"Lauft!"  
Janet schrie auf, verwirrt standen sie kurz da, merkten die Panik, die wie eine Woge vor ihnen brandete. Martin packte die beiden, zog sie mit sich und stieß sie in einen Gang hinter den Brettern. Sylvia fing einen Gedanken auf. - Schwarzgekleidete Männer mit Abzeichen, Handschuhen und Waffen in der Hand. Ein Feuergefecht hinter ihnen brandete auf und kurz danach war es so still wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die anderen Telepathen gaben keinen Laut mehr von sich.  
  
Schließlich fanden sie einen Schlupfwinkel in einer Höhle in der alten Mine. Hier ruhten sie, verschnauften. Martin war so stumm wie selten zuvor, aber auch Richard und Sylvia verloren kaum ein Wort. Zu tief saß der Schock. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, daß das Corps so brutal vorgehen würde. Eine brutale Überraschung.  
"Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"  
"Wir verschwinden vom Mars, im Moment sind wir hier ganz und gar nicht sicher. In wenigen Stunden wird ein Drazi-Schiff ablegen und wir werden mitfliegen."  
Tatsächlich saßen sie im genannten Schiff, sie merkten, wie Martin mit dem Drazi-Captain sprach und sich dann zu ihnen in den Frachtraum setzte.  
Unbehelligt verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden, bald schon war das Schiff im All und sie weit genug vom Mars weg. Vom Frachtraum hatten sie genug, also gingen sie nach vorne.  
Ihre Quartiere waren schon bereitet, die Aufregung hatte sie müde gemacht und schon bald schlummerten sie tief und fest. Sie waren in Sicherheit.  
Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen recht ruhig. Nur eines machte ihnen Sorgen, Martin wirkte sehr verschlossen, das waren sie von ihm ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt. Sie wußten, daß sie ihm im Augenblick nicht helfen konnten, er brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich, zumal er nicht einmal die Möglichkeit einer Beschäftigung hatte.  
Sylvia und Richard nutzten die Zeit fürs Training, nicht nur das, was sie von den Telepathen gelernt hatten, sondern auch eine Mischung aus den alten Kampfsportarten und dem, was Richard auf der Erde gelernt hatte.  
Am zweiten Tag der Reise, sie speisten mit der Besatzung gemeinsam, ergab sich ein kleiner Kampf zwischen zwei Drazi. Dieser war nicht ernst gemeint, eher eine Art Unterhaltung und Möglichkeit für Wetten.  
Die beiden hatten zwar hinterher einige Blutergüsse und blaue Augen, aber es hatte ihnen sichtlich Spaß gemacht. Natürlich wollte Richard auch nicht zurück stehen, als der Sieger eine Herausforderung aussprach. Dieser, ein wenig überrascht, schlug ein. Mehrere Runden danach hatte Richard mit Müh und Not durch K.O. gewonnen. Woraufhin er nicht nur einen kleinen Wetteinsatz gewonnen hatte, sondern auch die nächsten Tage beim Essen gefordert wurde. Die Siege wurden ihm immer schwerer, da er gegen Geld auch ein wenig von seinem Wissen beibrachte. Doch auch Sylvia profitierte davon, lernte doch auch sie dazu. Nur Martin blieb ohne Interesse, er brütete vor sich hin, schien kaum was wahrzunehmen, bis sie schließlich am Ziel angekommen waren.  
"Endstation meine Herrschaften, bis zum nächsten Mal", der Captain grinste, lud seine Schiffsladung ab und flog davon.  
"Hier sollten wir ziemlich sicher sein."  
Martin geleitete sie zur Siedlung. Diese bestand aus einigen, einst sicherlich prächtigen Bauten, die nun jedoch schon ziemlich abgewohnt wirkten.  
"Centaurihäuser?"  
"Ja, dieser Planet war einst eine Kolonie der Centauri. Als sie den Planeten ausgebeutet hatten, flogen sie von dannen, hinterließen nur ein paar Überbleibsel wie diese Gebäude. Aber so konnten sich unsere Leute ersparen selber zu bauen. Es würde mich sehr überraschen, wenn das Psi-Corps uns hier finden sollte. Zumal es hier auch keine großartige Handhabe gibt, der Planet ist offiziell noch immer Eigentum der Centauri."  
"Tatsächlich?"  
"Nun ja, sicher nicht schriftlich, aber eher aus Gewohnheitsrecht. Nachdem der Planet aber keinerlei Interesse für jemanden bietet, sind wir hier dennoch ziemlich sicher."  
"Und wie heißt er?"  
"Primus 19, aber das tut sicher nicht viel zur Sache."  
"Sind das alles Telepathen hier?" Sylvia sah Martin an.  
"So gut wie alle, es sind aber auch ein paar andere hier und nicht nur Menschen. Es ist eine Art Hafen der Sicherheit."  
"Der Planet ist doch ziemlich trocken, von was lebt man hier?"  
"Von dem, was die Schiffe bringen und auch ein wenig von dem, was wir hier selber anbauen können. Der Planet hat leider nicht sonderlich viel Wasser. Da läßt sich nicht viel machen, aber es gibt Planeten, wo noch weniger Wasser ist. Von daher könnte es noch viel schlimmer sein."  
"Folgt mir, ich zeige euch, wo ihr unterkommen könnt!"  
Er brachte sie zu ein paar leeren, abgewohnten Gebäuden, die man mit mehr Liebe als Erfolg halbwegs versucht hatte zu renovieren. Ein paar Möbel standen drinnen, Kleinigkeiten, wie Geschirr und Tücher fanden sich ebenfalls und auch Kleider zum Wechseln wurden ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt.  
"Hier habt ihr eine Möglichkeit euch eine neue Existenz aufzubauen. Natürlich werdet ihr auch für die Gemeinschaft etwas tun müssen, aber man wird euch vor allem am Anfang unter die Arme greifen, da könnt ihr sicher sein." Martin wirkte ungemein traurig, als er sie ansah.  
"Du bist die ganze Zeit über so stumm gewesen, so traurig. Es ist nicht leicht Leute zu verlieren, die man mag." "Was ist es wirklich?"  
"Janet..." Sylvia sah ihm in die Augen, "es ist wegen Janet, oder?"  
"Ja, sie war meine ... meine Frau", er schluckte.  
"Das ist ... "  
"Ja, das ist überraschend, nicht wahr?"  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
"Ich konnte nicht..."  
"Wir hätten vielleicht was tun können."  
"Selbst wenn, es wäre nicht richtig gewesen."  
"Den Menschen rauszuschlagen, den man liebt?"  
"Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wird einer geschnappt, dann zieht der andere sich zurück ... wären beide gefangen, wären wir gegenseitig erpreßbar gewesen, so aber..."  
Sylvia und Richard schwiegen. Es lag durchaus Wahrheit in den Worten. Aber fair war das nicht gerade, auch, wenn Martin es tat, weil er Janet liebte.  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drehte sich Martin um und ging. Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Sie verstanden es wohl, ließen ihn gehen, er brauchte einfach Zeit für sich. Natürlich war es nicht so, daß das leicht für ihn zu verkraften war, aber seine Zeit würde noch kommen.  
Hier also sollten sie die nächste Zeit leben. Nun, das war immer noch besser, als in den weichen Betten eines Psi-Lagers. Sie würden sich schon daran gewöhnen.  
Die erste Nacht in ihrem neuen Bett war seltsam. Beide wachten schweißgebadet auf. Furchtbare Alpträume quälten sie, die sie kaum zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Doch konnten sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Nur die Angst, die ihnen im Nacken gesessen war, das Gefühl vergaßen sie nicht. Erst in der Morgensonne begannen sie sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Nacht zurückzudrängen.  
Orange färbte sich der Himmel, die letzten Schatten der Nacht verflogen und mit ihnen die Angst, die ihnen im Nacken gesessen war.  
Sie verließen das Haus, begaben sich zum Marktplatz, erwarben ein wenig Gebäck und etwas zu trinken, ließen sich neben dem Brunnen nieder.  
"Das war heute nacht aber wirklich seltsam."  
"Du bist mehrmals in der Nacht hochgeschreckt, Richard, genau wie ich. Das ist doch nicht normal. Gut, wir haben viel erlebt, aber im Schiff hätten wir genug Zeit gehabt für Alpträume."  
"Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"  
"Haha, sicher und der Weinachtsmann bringt die Ostereier, wie?"  
Beide lachten kurz auf, wurden dann aber wieder ernst.  
"Komische Vorstellung, der Weinachtsmann mit Hasenohren und Hühnern statt der Rentiere..."  
"...und der frierende Osterhase dessen Fell im Kamin verbruzelt wird."  
Ein Grinsen überflog ihre Gesichter.  
"Kannst du dich an den Traum erinnern?"  
"Nein, nur an ein Gefühl, als würden wir beobachtet werden. Aber wir waren doch alleine..."  
"Eigentlich schon..."  
"Sie sind Telepathen?"  
Eine alte Frau, so um die 60, graues Haar, abgehärmtes Gesicht und leicht gebückt setzte sich zu ihnen.  
"Sie sind gestern angekommen, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja."  
"Und Sie sind Telepathen?"  
"Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"  
"Sie sprachen gerade vom Willkommensgruß des Planeten."  
"Wovon reden Sie?"  
"Von 8 Leuten auf dem Planeten sind 7 Telepathen und diese 7 haben regelmäßig Alpträume. Die erste Nacht ist für die meisten die schlimmste, fast so, als wolle der Planet selber Kontakt aufnehmen. Ich bin jetzt schon mein halbes Leben hier und das hat sich alles immer wiederholt."  
"Ist man dem Ganzen mal auf den Grund gegangen?"  
"Sicher hat man versucht das Rätsel zu lösen, aber ohne Chance. Wahrscheinlich findet keiner die Lösung."  
"Und warum bleiben die Telepathen dann hier auf dem Planete?"  
"Selbst die stärksten Telepathen können nicht auf den Planeten runterscannen oder von diesem raus. Es ist wie ein Schutzschirm für sie. Da die meisten Telepathen auf der Flucht sind, nehmen sie die Alpträume gerne in Kauf. Das werdet auch ihr noch feststellen."  
Die Alte erhob sich und ging wieder.  
"Eigenartig. Ist der Planet deswegen als Fluchtort gewählt worden?" Richard versank in Gedanken.  
Minuten vergingen, schließlich beschlossen sie beide, daß es genug war mit dem Trübsal blasen und begannen sich ein wenig umzusehen. Im Grunde unterschied sich der Planet kaum von den anderen Kolonieplaneten, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, daß sich hier einfach wesentlich mehr Telepathen befanden, als sonst.  
Richard fiel natürlich eine Kleinigkeit auf.  
"Keine Möglichkeit fürs Training? Ich glaube, das sollte sich doch ändern lassen..."  
Sylvia verdrehte die Augen nach oben, dachte sich ihren Teil. Langsam ging ihr das doch auf die Nerven, obwohl - wie sie zugeben mußte - er damit auch immer wieder ihr Budget aufgebuttert hatte.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich hier eine Trainigsmöglichkeit schaffen."  
"Wie wäre es mit Unterricht? So etwas haben wir hier eh noch nicht."  
Vom Nachbartisch des Lokals blickte ein junger Mann zu ihnen hinüber.  
"Ich würde mich zB dafür durchaus interessieren... und ich bin mir sicher, daß es noch andere gibt, die daran Interesse hätten."  
"Mal sehen, was sich machen läßt."  
Richard wirkte zufrieden. Ja, da müßte sich doch was machen lassen. Aber nicht heute, vielleicht nächste Woche dann, jetzt wollte er mal den Planeten erkunden.  
  



	6. Primus 19

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
Der Planet selber war seltsam. Wirkte wüstenartig, wenngleich nicht so stark wie der Mars - nun ja, das was sie vom Mars gesehen hatten.  
Die Sonnenstrahlung kam von einer leicht orange gehaltenen Sonne und strahlte durchaus Wärme ab, wenngleich man nicht unbedingt in starkes Schwitzen kam. Eigentlich fühlten sich beide hier durchaus wohl - wenigstens, was das Klima betraf.  
Dafür fehlten Grünpflanzen, das wenige, das wuchs, war vor allem Getreide. Ein paar Schafe fanden sich auch, ebenso wie Kartoffeln und ähnliche wenig anspruchsvolle Gemüse- und Obstsorten angepflanzt wurden. Das, was man hier produzierte, diente vor allem dem Eigenbedarf. Die Baumwolle, die hier auch geerntet wurde, diente als Grundstoff für Stoffe. Das war alles, was sich hier hielt. Doch konnten sie nicht sagen, ob es sich dabei um gentechnisch veränderte Sachen handelte oder nicht und überhaupt, war das nicht auch egal? Die wenigen einheimischen Pflanzen bestanden hauptsächlich aus Wurzeln und Knollen, sie ähnelten Wüstenpflanzen, waren aber keine solchen.  
Der Schatten wurde hauptsächlich von Bäumen gespendet, die sich hier angepaßt hatten, Sträucher und Moose ergänzten das Grün. Seen gab es keine, ein paar Quellen und Brunnen, das war auch schon alles. Sylvia dachte an Australien, es wirkte ähnlich wie dieser Kontinent und doch war alles ganz anders.  
Sie unterhielten sich mit den Einwohnern. Sie waren ungewohnt freundlich, ganz anders von der Ausstrahlung als die Menschen der Erde. Ein fast familiäres Klima herrschte, obwohl sie doch alles Fremde waren. Lag das vielleicht daran, daß so viele andere auch Telepathen waren? Obwohl man sie nicht zwang, hielten sie doch gewisse Grenzen ein, die "Normalen" hatten keineswegs das Gefühl Außenseiter zu sein, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen praktisch wie im Flug. Doch jede Nacht träumten sie schreckliche Dinge, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnten, das einzige, das blieb, war ein schaler Geschmack.  
Sie wußten, daß auch die anderen Telepathen träumten, das hatten sie inzwischen selber durch Gespräche bestätigt gefunden. Aber sie fanden noch etwas anderes heraus: Der Planet hatte ein eigenartiges Schutzschild. Kein Telepath konnte raus- oder reinscannen oder gar etwas schicken. Praktisch ein sicherer Hafen vor dem Psi-Corps.  
Das erklärte auch, warum die Telepathen trotz der Alpträume blieben.  
Schließlich stand für sie fest, auch, wenn der Schutz noch so gut war, die Neugierde siegte. Sie suchten die nächste Mine auf. Hier, so hatte man ihnen gesagt, wären die bisher meisten Ausgrabungsstücke gefunden worden. Mit Taschenlampen und Schaufeln ausgerüstet, betraten sie diese. Es wurde dunkel und kühl um sie herum. Die Luft wirkte langsam abgestanden und trocken.  
Bald schon standen sie vor einem verschütteten Gang, der sie am Weitergehen hinderte. Sie scannten zwar, doch das einzige, das auf ihrem Gerät und auch in ihren Köpfen angezeigt wurde, war, daß es ein einfacher Gang war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, der sich dahinter noch fortsetzte.  
Enttäuscht gingen sie retour, als Sylvia stolpterte. Ihr Knöchel tat ein wenig weh, sie setzte sich auf, griff hinter sich und hatte einen metallischen Gegenstand in der Hand.  
"Sie mal, Richard!"  
Sie streckte ihm einen Dolch entgegen. Dieser war abgegriffen und oft benutzt, aber er war definitiv Centauriware.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch mal genauer umsehen, was meinst du?"  
Richard nickte und tatsächlich entdeckten sie noch ein paar alte Centauridukaten und eine Statue, wie man sie wohl in jedem Touristenort bekommen würde.  
Als sie diese Dinge hatten und den Gang mehrere Male gründlich ausgeleuchtet hatten, war es schon spät abends. Sie waren müde und erschöpft, ruhten sich kurz aus, aber bald schon schreckten sie hoch, vermeinten Stimmen zu hören, fühlten Schmerzen. Ihnen stellten sich die Haare im Nacken auf. Rascher als sie es erst glaubten, waren sie aus der Mine draußen und wieder zu Hause.  
"Was war das?"  
"Keine Ahnung, aber es erinnert mich so sehr an meine Träume!"  
"Dich auch?"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein paar Unterlagen suchen, wo wir die Informationen über den Planeten bekommen könnten. Irgendwas ist hier ganz und gar nicht geheuer."  
Richard nickte. Ja, er hatte den gleichen Gedanken. Sie waren hier zwar sicher vor dem Corps, hatten eine relative Ruhe, bevor sie aber das Geheimnis des Planeten nicht hatten, würden sie hier wohl keine Ruhe finden.  
Am nächsten Morgen waren sie bei Samuel, so eine Art Bibliothekar, der alles verwaltete, was man auf diesem Planeten gefunden hatte. Doch er konnte ihnen nur den Rat geben es auf Centauri-Prime zu versuchen. Dort könnte man vielleicht noch was finden.  
Mit dem nächstbesten Frachtenschiff machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Centauri-Heimatwelt. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich da nicht was finden ließe...  
  
Centauri-Prime wirkte überwältigend. Fast, als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht worden ins Barock. Pompöse Bauten, herrliche Kleidung und luxuriöses Leben, wohin sie auch immer sahen.  
Beide waren überwältigt. Die Centauri verstanden wohl zu leben. Ausgelassenheit zusammen mit frustrierten Gesichtern, Freude und Trauer, das stand hier nahe beieinander.  
Richard versetzte die Statue um ein paar Centauridukaten. Mit diesen und jenen, die sie gefunden hatten, könnten sie wohl eine Weile leben, wenngleich auch nicht auf besonders luxuriöse Weise. Damit waren gerade mal einfache Kost und Unterkunft gedeckt.  
"Wo fangen wir an?"  
"Mal sehen, was sich ergibt. Aber ich denke wenn, dann vielleicht noch in am ehesten in den alten Unterlagen."  
"Das heißt am ehesten in Universitäten und bei Historikern..." Sylvia nickte, momentan hatten sie Zeit, hier würden sie auch ein wenig geschützt sein, denn das Psi-Corps würde kaum hier einen Stützpunkt haben.  
"Und ich denke das weitere Geld wird sich schon finden. Hat doch bisher immer ganz gut funktioniert."  
Als sie sich gesättigt hatten, sahen sie sich erst einmal um. Von fliegenden Händlern bis hin zu einzelnen Kleidergeschäften war es wie auf einer Art Basar. Geschäftiges Treiben, wohin auch immer sie sahen. Es war überwältigend, soviel anders als auf Primus 19.  
"Wie möchtest du vorgehen?"  
"Ich denke wir sehen mal bei einem Historiker vorbei. Und am ehesten fündig..."  
"...wird man da doch bei Universitäten. Und ich glaube, da vorne gibt es auch schon eine."  
Doch es war schon spät abends, also verschoben sie es auf morgen. Dafür entdeckte Richard eine Kampfschule und - welch Wunder - er ging hinein. Sylvia verdrehte die Augen, er würde ganz sicher wieder mitmachen wollen.  
Als hätte sie eine Prophezeihung gedacht, tat er dieses auch. Nun ja, wenigstens wollte er das. Das erste, das er sah, war ein Kampf von zwei jungen Centauri. Sie wirkten muskulös und durchtrainiert. Das, was sie trainierten, wirkte wie eine Abart von Capoeira. Schließlich ließen sie voneinander ab, keuchend und schwitzend, aber zufrieden.  
Richard ließ seine Augen schweifen und fand bestätigt, was er vermutet hatte. Hier wurde auch gewettet.  
"Ist es gestattet?" er wandte sich an einen alten Centauri, der wie der Lehrer wirkte.  
"Kämpfen." - "kämpfen - kämpfen".  
Begeistert riefen die jungen Centauri durcheinander. Sie sahen Richard wohl schon am Boden liegen - Sylvia nicht unbedingt, aber daß er sich immer in die einzelnen Kämpfe einlassen mußte... aber sie war nicht sein Babysitter. Sie seufzte auf.  
Der Alte wandte sich Richard entgegen, nickte ihm zu.  
"Dann kommen Sie junger Mann. Der Kampf geht auf fünf Runden. Wenn Sie gewinnen, dann gehört Ihnen das hier!" er deutete auf vier Centauridukaten, "wenn Sie verlieren, zahlen Sie diese Summe an mich."  
Jetzt wirkte Ricard schon überrascht. War er hier in einem Wettbüro gelandet? Doch es war egal, so kam er zu einem Kampf und vor allem - er würde Geld gewinnen. Wenig überraschend, daß er einschlug.  
Lang schien der Kampf zu dauern, sie schenkten sich nicht das Geringste, was den Alten überrascht eine Braue nach oben ziehen ließ. Er bot gut Parolie, schließlich unterlag er jedoch.  
Sylvia brummte etwas in ihren imaginären Bart. Sie hatten eh kaum mehr Geld und jetzt das. Doch sie sollte überrascht werden. Ein junger Centauri sprang auf, der dem Kampf sehr interessiert zugesehen hatte. Er wirkte nicht gerade ärmlich.  
"Ich biete Dir 50 Dukaten, wenn Du mich schlägst, Mensch."  
Der Alte grinste, das gefiel Sylvia noch weniger.  
"Und wenn ich verliere?"  
"Dann bist du mir ein paar Stunden deiner Zeit schuldig."  
Richard grinste. Ja, das gefiel ihm.  
"In Ordnung."  
Auch dieser Kampf dauerte lange, der Junge schien fast besser zu sein als der Alte, in dessen Augen es blitzte - vor Freude.  
Doch schlußendlich lag der junge Centauri am Boden. Schwer keuchend stand Richard über ihm und reichte ihm die Hand.  
"Du hast gewonnen."  
Aus dem Mundwinkel des Centauri rann ein Blutsfaden. Beide wirkten lädiert, aber durchaus zufrieden. Richard bekam einen Beutel in die Hand gedrückt.  
"Kommt!"  
Richard warf Sylvia einen Blick zu, sie nickte und schließlich folgten sie ihm. Was hatten sie denn schon zu verlieren als Zeit? Er brachte sie in sein Heim, edel ausgestattet und eingerichtet, eilten sogleich ein paar Sklavinnen mit einem Hauch von Nichts bekleidet, herbei. Sie reichten ihm Handtücher und einen Weinkrug, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.  
"Nehmt doch Platz!"  
Sie taten ihm den Gefallen. Auch sie bekamen zu essen und zu trinken. Früchte, Fleisch und guter Wein wurden kredenzt. Es schmeckte hervorragend.  
"Das ist köstlich."  
"Danke."  
"Warum haben Sie uns eingeladen?"  
"Der Meister ist einer der besten seines Faches. Sie müssen wirklich gut sein, damit Sie ihn schlagen konnten. Das wollte ich am eigenen Leib ausprobieren. Was ist es, das Sie da praktizieren?"  
Richard grinste, er war ganz in seinem Element.  
"Etwas, das ich in einem 'früheren' Leben gelernt hatte, nun ja, eigentlich eine Art Mischung aus verschiedenen Stilen."  
"Ich möchte, daß Sie mir etwas davon beibringen", seine Stimme klang gefährlich und doch interessiert.  
Sylvia machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz. Es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich, aber es würde wohl Geld bringen.  
"Sie würden natürlich bezahlt werden."  
Richard nickte: "Es wird mit eine Ehre sein. Wann möchten Sie beginnen?"  
"Sobald als möglich."  
"Wie wäre es mit morgen?"  
"Einverstanden."  
Sie besprachen noch Einzelheiten, nähere Details für die Bezahlung und natürlich würden sie bei ihm einquartiert werden, darauf bestand der Centauri.  
  
"Du verzeihst, daß ich mich während eurer Trainingssessions um anderes kümmern werde?"  
Inzwischen saßen sie im Gästeraum, auch dieser fein eingerichtet. Ihnen stand sogar eine Sklavin zur Verfügung. Doch Sylvia fühlte sich hier nicht so recht wohl. Sie wollte raus.  
"Es ist das Beste für uns beide, wir sind fast pleite und ich denke mal, daß uns das Geld nicht schaden kann. Egal, wie es dann weitergehen wird."  
"Das weiß ich doch, aber deswegen muß ich doch nicht dabei sein, oder? Ich denke, ich werde mich eher um die Universität kümmern."  
"Klar verstehe ich das. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht so recht, wenn ich mich beim Kämpfen austobe, aber das hat uns finanziell doch bisweilen recht gut rausgerissen, oder?"  
"Das ist mir auch klar. Ich bin ja auch nicht böse, vielleicht eher überrascht, daß du uns damit immer wieder rausreißt. Aber es stört mich doch, daß ich für unser Leben nicht viel beisteuern kann."  
"Wer sagt das? Wir kommen mit unserem Leben doch recht gut klar. Du lernst ja selber den Kampfsport und du hast halt andere Talente als ich. Das ist doch kein Problem."  
"Wir werden ja sehen, wie die Zukunft läuft."  
"Sicher - aber jetzt solltest du trotzdem versuchen zu schlafen. Morgen wird für uns beide ein anstrengender Tag sein."  
Wenig später schliefen sie tief und fest, es war angenehm, keine Alpträume zu haben. Aber sie wußten, sie würden nicht lange hier bleiben.  
Diese Gedanken begleiteten Sylvia am nächsten Morgen, als sie in Richtung Historiker und Universität ging.  
'Richard wird jetzt wohl die erste Stunde abhalten', dachte sie, 'und die Unis sind auch überall gleich.'  
Tatsächlich war auch hier heftiges Treiben vorhanden. Studenten, die in Schriftrollen oder auch Büchern lasen, heftig debattierten und diskutierten und Professoren, die geschäftig ihrem eigenen Treiben nachgingen. Man merkte die Hektik, die auf Centauri Prime allerdings auch noch von anderen Dingen geprägt waren, die sie nicht beurteilen konnte.  
Den erst besten sprach sie einfach an, in der Hoffnung, daß er sie an die richtige Person schicken konnte.  
Bald schon stand sie vor einer einfach gehaltenen Tür. Sie klopfte, ein Brummen erklang und sie trat ein. Sylvia erblickte einen alten Mann, weißes Haar ziehrte sein Haupt und eine schmale Brille saß auf seiner Nase.  
"Ja?"  
"Man sagte mir, ich könnte bei Ihnen vielleicht Informationen finden."  
"Kommt drauf an, was Sie suchen..."  
Er wirkte durchaus nicht uninteressiert.  
"Es geht um einen verlassenen Planeten im Centauri-Sektor, der mich interessiert, vor allem die Geschichte des Planeten. Primus 19, heißt er."  
"Primus 19....", er brummt in seinen Bart, so, als müsse er lange grübeln, bis ein Leuchten in seine Augen trat.   
"Ach ja, Primus 19, schon lange nichts mehr damit zu tun gehabt. Worum genau geht es?"  
"Eigentlich interessiert mich der Planet selber. Gibt es Legenden dazu? Geschichten darum? Und vor allem, wie war der Planet, als noch Centauri dort lebten?" Sylvia sah ihn neugierig an. "Mal sehen, ich denke, da sollte ich doch noch was haben", er blickte sie ernst an,"ich hab Sie noch nie hier an der Uni gesehen. Sind Sie Studentin hier?"  
"Wie? Nein, nein..."  
"Hätte mich gewundert, daß sie seit neuestem Menschenfrauen zulassen...", er wirkte leicht zerstreut, als er in seinen Unterlagen kramte und schließlich ein paar Blätter hervorzog. 


	7. Psi Corps

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
"Hier, hier sind die Sachen, die Sie haben wollten."  
"Prima!"  
"Ich lade sie auf den Datenkristall, dann können Sie sie haben."  
Gesagt getan, tat er dieses, natürlich verlangte er dann einen entsprechenden Betrag, aber der war durchaus leistbar.  
Sie verabschiedete sich und ging zurück zu Richard. Kaum war sie im Gästezimmer angekommen, sah sie ihn auf der Bank liegen, zerschlagen und müde, aber ausgeglichen und zufrieden.  
"Na? War es schön?"  
"Oh ja, ich hab mich so amüsiert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Junge ist wirklich gut, er hat echt Talent. Und was ist mit dir? Du bist schon zurück?"  
"Ja, und ich hab auch was mitgebracht, scheint nicht uninteressant zu sein."  
Gemeinsam studierten sie den Datenkristall, den Sylvia mitgebracht hatte.  
"Also eigentlich läuft es darauf hinaus, daß sie den Planeten und die dort Einheimischen ausgeplündert haben, eine Centauri eine Prophezeihung ausgesprochen hat, die dann wahr wurde und sie den Planeten dann verließen."  
"Komisch, hier steht, daß es einst ein wasserreicher Planet war, wohin ist das ganze Wasser verschwunden?"  
Die Antwort war nur ein Schulterzucken, das fand auch Richard, der froh war, daß dieser Computer auch eine Übersetzungseinheit hatte.  
"Und die Einwohner? Wohin sind die verschwunden?"  
"Wahrscheinlich so weit ausgeplündert, daß sie ausstarben, das wäre nicht das erste Mal, das mit Ureinwohner so was gemacht wurde."  
"Sicherlich, aber was ist dann geschehen? Selbst wenn der Planet dann keine Bodenschätze mehr hatte, dann hätte man zumindest Knochen oder anderes von den Ureinwohnern finden müssen, dem war aber nicht so."  
"Wenigstens was man uns gesagt hat. Aber komisch ist es schon. Wenn man dann aber bedenkt, daß es immer wieder Regierungen gab, die dafür sorgten, daß Massengräber produziert wurden, dann wäre es durchaus auch möglich..."  
"Trotzdem hätte man in den alten Mauern Bilder finden müssen, das war ja fast immer so. Hast du die paar Fresken gesehen, die sich in unserem Haus finden? Normalerweise war es doch auch so, daß man von den Einwohnern, Bilder angefertigt hatte und sei es, wie sie bei der Arbeit sind. Das konnten ja auch die Ägypter ganz gut."  
"Auf jeden Fall stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht auf dem Planeten."  
Richard stutzte kurz.  
"Und was noch merkwürdiger ist, der Planet hatte nicht immer eine Schutzschicht telepathischer Art. Sieh doch...!"  
Tatsächlich entstand dieses Schutzschild erst, in etwa gleichlautend mit dem Zeitraum, als das Wasser zurück ging. Und nichts davon schien eine natürliche Ursache zu sein, wenn man den Unterlagen das entnehmen konnte.  
"Mal sehen, ob sich über den Planeten noch was rausfinden läßt."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal nicht so sehr die historischen Aufzeichnungen vornehmen, sondern auf die Legenden gehen. Solche sollte man doch finden können..."  
"Na dann komm!"  
Sylvia zog Richard einfach mit sich. Hinaus ins Freie und auf die Straße, wo beide wieder unter Leute waren.  
Von weitem sah Richard eine Psi-Corps, die scheinbar gerade in Verhandlungen steckte, schickte ihr einen Gruß rüber. Als sie sich umdrehte grinste er sie breit an, was ihm von Sylvia einen Stoß in die Rippen einbrachte.  
"Hör auf damit!"  
Erst jetzt merkte Richard, daß die Psi-Corps ihn durchaus interessiert musterte und sich dann wieder den Geschäften zuwandte. Ihm wurde leicht mulmig zumute, doch das war bald schon vergessen.  
Sie betraten einen Buchladen. Der alte Mann, der den Laden betrieb, sah sie an.  
"Womit kann ich behilflich sein?"  
"Wir suchen etwas über Belarus."  
"Den Planeten?"  
"Genau."  
"Woher...?"  
Sylvia sah Richard an: "Stand in den Unterlagen."  
"Paßt aber vom Klang her irgendwie."  
"Ach ja, da hätten wir doch was..."  
Er holte ein altes Buch vom Regal, pustete den Staub kurz beiseite und reiche es den beiden.  
"Das sind Kindermärchen. Das einzige, wo über Belarus was drinnen steht, zumindest, was ich hier habe."  
"Wieviel?"  
Der Händler übertrieb maßlos beim Betrag, doch sie zahlten ihn.  
  
Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen schließlich wußten sie mehr.  
Das Märchen schien mehr Wahrheit zu enthalten, als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Von Wasserwesen hieß es, einer Goldgrube und Segen, aber auch von einer verschmähten Liebe wurde erzählt, einer Liebe, die gegen die Traditionen und somit verloren war.  
  
_...und die junge Kalora ging in den Tod, wußte sie doch, daß der, den sie liebte, nicht der war, dem sie gehören sollte. Sie schloß sich den Paolaro an, wählte den Weg in die Grube, den auch sie gingen. Ihr Herzblut sollte fließen und bis ans Ende der Zeiten der Wahrheit Verbergen schenken...  
.....tränenreich in Gedanken vergossen, schwieg Mamuro, denn er wußte, daß die, für die er erkoren war, kein Verständnis hätte. Sie war alt, doch eine gute Partie, seine Familie würde erhöht werden dadurch. So war es für ihn selbstverständlich seine Liebe zu geben für seine Sippe, auch, wenn er Kalora damit verriet. Denn die Traditionen hatten gesprochen..._  
  
"Klingt ja fast nach Romeo und Julia." Sylvia spürte eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.  
  
_....so ging mit der Liebe auch das Leben auf Belarus von hinnen. Bald schon entschwand das Gold und ihm folgte das Wasser, sodaß es sich für Centauri nicht mehr lohnte zu bleiben. Selbst Mamuro ging, verließ den Planeten, der zum Grabe wurde für seine Liebste, ganz dem Wohl der Familie folgend, doch in seinem Herzen war es genauso tot wie der Planet nun schien...._  
  
"In den meisten Märchen steckt mehr Wahrheit, als man denkt, ob das vielleicht des Rätsels Lösung ist?"  
"Möglich, aber keine Ahnung. Wir werden noch ein paar Tage bleiben und dann weitersehen."  
  
Recht viel mehr konnten sie nicht herausfinden, ein paar Unterlagen und Blätter, die das Märchen ausschmückten, aber recht viel mehr war nicht zu finden. Selbst in den Unterlagen von Historikern war kaum noch etwas zu entdecken. Obwohl die Geschichten der Centauri doch so vielseitig waren wir ihre Götter, so schien Belarus ziemlich vergessen zu sein, ob mit Absicht oder einfach nur, weil er nicht interessant genug schien, das war nicht zu ermitteln.  
So wollten sie schließlich zurück, beide hatten das Gefühl, daß hier nichts mehr zu entdecken sei und außerdem schien es fast so, als würden immer mehr Leute vom Psi-Corps hier auftauchen. Das mochte ihnen gar nicht gefallen, ab und an hatten sie schon das Gefühl gehabt, daß man sie sondieren wollte, aber das mochte auch nur ein Trugbild sein. Das Glück wollten sie jedenfalls nicht herausfordern und so organisierten sie sich eine Passage auf einem Drazi-Schiff.  
  
Der Centauri hatte ihnen noch als Dank für den Unterricht einiges an Geld gegeben, sie hatten die Dokumente mit, die sie sammeln konnten und waren bereits auf dem Schiff. Es legte ab, die erste Zeit war ruhig und lief problemlos ab, bis sie geentert wurden. Der Drazi war verständlicherweise alles andere als begeistert davon wurde aber rasch überzeugt, daß es ganz in seinem Sinne war. Dummerweise war Geld für diesen Händler eine zu gute Überzeugung.  
Die Gästequartiere wurden gestürmt. Richard hatte so etwas geahnt, seine Pistole einsatzbereit, die er ständig mit sich trug und stand nun breitbeinig, schußbereit vor seiner Zimmertür. Er würde schießen, wenn er müßte.  
Die Männer in Schwarz waren nahe, das spürte er, und auch die Präsenz, die sie ausstrahlten. So starke Psi-Leute hatte er noch nie gefühlt und diese ... sie waren gnadenlos.  
Sylvia verschanzte sich zwischenzeitlich in den Luftschächten, verhielt sich so ruhig als möglich, sperrte auch ihren Geist und wappnete sich gegen Angreifer.  
Ob man sie gehen ließ, das bezweifelte sie stark, aber sie wollten doch nur Ruhe...  
Es war aber klar, jetzt, wo das Corps auf dem Schiff war, würde es zum Kampf kommen, denn freiwillig würde man sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie waren schon zu lange frei gewesen und dieser Hund würde den Knochen nicht sein lassen...  
Schon hörten sie polternde Schritte, ansonsten Stille. Nicht einmal Gedanken gingen von ihnen aus, zu gut schirmten sie sich ab.  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, drei Psi-Polizisten stürmten rein, ganz gegen die Warnung von Richard, der, schließlich feuerte. Er wehrte sich gut, doch gegen die Übermacht, konnte er nicht ankommen. Verbittert schoß er Salve um Salve ab, wehrte sich und erreichte schließlich eine Art Schach, der allerdings nicht lange hielt. Aus den Luftschächten ertönte ein Schrei und er merkte, wie Sylvias Bewußtsein sich ausklinkte. Dadurch abgelenkt wurde auch er attackiert und versank schließlich in eine tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit. Die Schmerzen der Pistolenschüsse merkte er schon gar nicht mehr, auch das Stöhnen der Getroffenen und seine Schüsse hatten gut gesessen.  
  
Schwärze war um sie, als sie erwachten. Sie fühlten die starke Präsenz, die um sie war, hörten die Stimmen. Langsam konnten sie wieder sehen.  
An Betten gefesselt und beobachtet von Kameras sowie Computern fühlten sich beide wie Versuchskaninchen.  
"Gut geschlafen?"  
Ein junge Psi-Corps stand auf, hatte scheinbar die ganze Zeit über Wache gehalten. Nun sah er sie an. Weder Sylvia noch Richard hielten das für eine Antwort wert.  
Wenig später tauchten drei Psi-Polizisten auf. Ihre Gesichter wirkten grimmig, verhärmt aber sie strahlten auch eine Art Ruhe aus, die bei Psi-Polizisten vielleicht nicht so üblich war.  
"Gut, Sie sind wach", der Älteste nickte und wandte sich dann an seine Helfer, "laßt sie los!"  
Wenige Augenblicke später waren sie die Stricke und die Verbindungsteile zu den Computern los. Sylvia knöpfte sich das Oberteil wieder zu, ganz bewußt provokant. Richard hatte einen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Beide wirkten nicht sonderlich glücklich.  
"Kommen Sie!"  
Der Alte ging voran, die anderen drei hinter Sylvia und Richard, sodaß beiden keine Wahl blieb als der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Gehorsam folgten sie ihm, bis sie in einer Art Besprechungszimmer aufgefordert wurden Platz zu nehmen.  
"Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu sehen. Wir hatten schon gedacht Sie verloren zu haben. Seien Sie uns gegrüßt."  
Der Alte sah sie an, die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt war Schweigen.  
"Mein Name ist Stanko. Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes. Ich weiß Ihre Begeisterung durchaus zu schätzen, glauben Sie mir. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Primus 19, wenn ich mich nicht irre. - Ja. - Haben sich dort noch welche von Ihnen versteckt?" Er sah die beiden ernst an. "Sie können es mir ruhig sagen. Helfen Sie mir doch!"  
Doch die einzige Antwort war Schweigen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Natürlich drangen ihre Abneigungen nach draußen, was den Captain allerdings nur zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
"Ich sehe schon, es wird nicht gerade kooperativ von Ihrer Seite, aber das macht nichts. Nur eines ist schon seltsam ... Primus 19 ..."  
Ohne daß sie es kontrollieren konnte, blitzte ein kurzer Gedanke in Sylvia auf, den der Psi-Polizist natürlich auffing.  
"Ja, der Planet muß wirklich etwas Besonderes sein, deswegen fliegen wir ihn auch an. Mal sehen ob sich die Vermutungen bewahrheiten, die wir schon längere Zeit hegen, denn irgendwohin müssen ja all die Blibs gehen und warum nicht dorthin?"  
Er lachte laut auf, es machte ihm scheinbar Spaß zu sehen, wie Richard und Sylvia unter Kopfschmerzen litten. Daß diese von den anderen Psi-Polizisten stammten, das war für beide ziemlich sicher.  
"Aber lassen wir uns doch einfach überraschen, mal sehen, was noch so alles geschieht. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringt, wir werden Sie auf jeden Fall bald beim Corps begrüßen dürfen, vermute ich. Sie werden sich mit so einem Talent doch nicht als Normalsterblicher ansehen oder?"  
"Was soll das? Lassen Sie uns doch einfach in Ruhe!"  
"Das geht nicht, Kindchen und das wissen Sie ganz genau. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht gibt es doch die Möglichkeit für einen Deal."  
"Einen Deal, bei dem Sie natürlich gewinnen werden." Richard wirkte grimmig und nicht gerade begeistert.  
"Es wird ein Deal sein, bei dem wir beide gewinnen werden, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Aber lassen wir das fürs erste. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einmal die Grundzüge des Corps erklären. Sie werden sehen, wir wollen für Sie beide nur das Beste..."  
Stundenlang faselte er von der Geschichte des Corps, wie gut es nicht zu seinen Mitgliedern war und überhaupt was die Menschheit nicht für Erfolge hatte, seit das Corps existierte. Kurzerhand, als Vertreter hätte er es wohl geschafft Eskimos Kühlschränke anzudrehen. In den Köpfen von Sylvia und Richard brummte es. Sie weigerten sich ihn auch nur anzuhören, fühlen sich aber durchaus genötigt dazu, was ihre Stimmung auch nicht sonderlich erhöhte.  
Schließlich brachte man sie wieder in ihr Quartier. Sie waren zusammen untergebracht, aber die Räumlichkeit war karg und leer ausgestattet, gerade mal mit dem Notwendigsten versehen. Hatten die Lautsprecher erst Bach gespielt, so wurde das nun unterlegt mit kaum wahrnehmbar zu hörendem: "Das Corps ist dein Vater und deine Mutter - das Corps liebt dich, wir sind deine Familie."  
Richard glaubte fast wahnsinnig zu werden, als er das die ganze Zeit über hörte, versuchte es eben die ganze Zeit so gut als möglich zu ignorieren und dann zu schlafen. Sylvia weinte leise in sich hinein. Es gab nichts, was sie dagegen unternehmen konnte, bis sie auf den Gedanken kam Toilettenpapier zu nehmen, es zusammenzuknüllen und in ihre Ohren zu stecken, ab dann fühlten sich beide wohler. Sie sahen sich an und versuchten dann zu schlafen. Mehr konnnten sie im Augenblick ohnehin nicht tun.  
Selbst im Schlaf ließ das Corps sie kaum los. Sie vermeinten Stimmen zu hören, Wispern, das sich in ihre Träume schlich und Gedanken, die in ihren Köpfen herumhuschten. Auch, wenn diese Gesetzeslage es zuließ, so fanden Richard und Sylvia es dennoch für abscheulich, so weit man die Gedanken im Schlaf eben kontrollieren konnte.  
Schließlich endeten die Träume, im Tiefschlag war es selbst dem Corps schwer einzudringen und so hatten sie wenigstens ein bißchen Ruhe für sich. Erst am Morgen erwachten sie geschunden in Gedanken und mit weniger Hoffnung als zuvor.  
  



	8. Primus 19

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
----------  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen in Eintönigkeit. Man tat ihnen kein körperliches Leid an, doch die Psyche war ständigen Angriffen ausgesetzt. Bach konnten sie auch langsam nicht mehr hören. Aber aus der ganzen Situation würden sie nicht rauskommen. Das war ihnen irgendwie klar.  
Schließlich holte man sie wieder in das Besprechungszimmer.  
"Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!"  
Die beiden taten, wie ihnen gesagt wurde, sie hatten ja ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu verlieren.  
"Es sind einige beunruhigende Dinge über Primus 19 herausgekommen. Was wollten Sie beide eigentlich auf dem Planeten?"  
Schweigen...  
"Nun gut, ich weiß, daß auf Primus 19 noch andere Telepathen sind aber nicht, warum man nicht durchscannen kann. Das werden Sie beide für uns herausfinden."  
"Und wenn wir uns weigern?"  
"Die ersten Schritte haben Sie beide doch wohl schon getan dazu. Warum wären Sie sonst auf Centauri-Prime gewesen? Warum hätten Sie sonst all diese Daten zusammengetragen?"  
Er warf ihnen die Unterlagen hin, die Sylvia so mühsam zusammengekratzt hatte.  
"Ich ahne, worauf Sie rauswollen und Sie werden die Arbeit für uns machen!"  
"Und wenn wir uns weigern?"  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie eher fragen, was geschehen würde, wenn Sie mitmachen."  
"Was wäre dann?"  
"Vielleicht ließe sich dann ein Weg finden, der für uns alle angemessen wäre - aber ich bin mir auch so sicher, daß Sie helfen werden, nicht wahr?"  
Er lächelte und schließlich brachte Sylvia hervor: "In Ordnung, wir tun es..."  
"Braves Mädchen. Ich sehe schon, Sie sind ja doch vernünftig."  
Er nickte, lächelte und wandte sich dann ab von den beiden. Diese wurden nach draußen gebracht. Schließlich brachte man sie auf einen kleinen Gleiter, mit dem sie den Planeten anfliegen konnten. Natürlich hatte man ihnen alles bereit gestellt, das sie brauchen könnten. Nicht nur Lampen für Höhlen, sondern alles mögliche andere auch, lauter nützliche Dinge.  
  
Sie landeten vor einer Höhle, die der, wo sie zuletzt gewesen waren, sehr nahe lag und betraten diese. Ob sie nun mit der oder mit einer anderen anfingen, war doch im Grunde genommen ziemlich egal. Also...  
Die Höhle war dunkel, wirkte bedrohlich und unheimlich, aber irgendwie immer noch angenehmer als die Gegenwart des Corps.  
Rasch waren sie vorgedrungen, tief, in die Eingeweide des Planeten. Die Felsen um sie herum waren hoch genug, daß sie nicht gebückt gehen mußte. In regelmäßigen Abständen schickten sie an das Psi-Schiff eine Nachricht hinauf, so, wie sie es versprochen hatten.  
Fast zwei Stunden, so schien es, waren sie durch die Gänge gegangen, als sie vor sich sanftes, leichtes Schimmern erblickten.  
"Das ist ja komisch..."  
Sylvia nickte und ging eilig drauf zu, gefolgt von Richard. Beide befanden sich in einer Höhle. Diese war zwar leer, doch schimmerte sie von allen Wänden. Die Geräte zeigten eine Art Bleiverkleidung an. Doch einen zweiten Ausgang schien es nicht zu geben.  
Als sich Sylvia dann umdrehte, war der Eingang verschlossen.  
"Richard..."  
"Was ist?"  
"Der Eingang, er ist geschlossen..."  
"Aber..."  
Erst jetzt drehte er sich um und sah bestätigt, was Sylvia gesagt hatte. Ihre Lampen hatten sie inzwischen ausgeschaltet, es war hell genug im Raum und beide fühlten sich nun ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl.  
Sie konnten nicht einmal mehr sagen, wo denn der Eingang nun tatsächlich gewesen war. Alles sah gleich aus und der Raum wirkte wie eine Kathedrale und war kreisrund.  
Zusammen suchten sie den Ausgang, konnten ihn aber nicht mehr finden. Die Strahlung wirkte von allen Seiten gleich, weder mit den Geräten noch mit den telepathischen Scannern konnten sie raus und hatten sie erst einem Kompaß gefolgt, so war dieser auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.  
Mehr als eine Stunde suchten sie einen Ausweg, eine Möglichkeit hier wieder rauszukommen. Aber alles was sie versuchten - und auch aufzeichneten - blieb ergebnislos, bis sie sich an eine Wand lehnten, erschöpft fürs erste aufgaben.  
Der Wandbelag begann abzubröseln und gab eine Ziegelmauer frei. Der Staub rieselte zu Boden. Doch was für eine Veränderung...  
Die Energien - erst still und fast neutral - nahmen einen fast schmerzhaften Charakter an. Stimmen schrillten durcheinander. Die Sprache, die sie verwendeten blieb fremd, selbst Laute klangen fremd und ungewohnt. Schließlich verstummten die Stimmen und es blieb nur ein bedrohlicher Druck über, der ihnen Angst machte.  
Sie scannten und stellten fest, daß hinter der Wand etwas sein mußte. Die Ziegel der Wand waren wohl alt und bröckelig. Sie hatten keine Mühe die Ziegelwand zu entfernen und erstarrten vor Entsetzen.  
Knochen über Knochen der verschiedensten Art lagen darin, zum Teil aufgehäuft, zum Teil völlig durcheinander, fast wie in einem Beinhaus präsentierten sie sich. Sie waren ausgebleicht und wirken alt. Wie alt mochten sie wirklich sein? Nach den Computerdaten waren sie wohl mehrere Hundert Jahre alt. Doch nichts Organisches war mehr an ihnen, nur noch die Knochenstruktur selber.  
Sylvia schluckte, ihr war alles das ganz und gar nicht geheuer und auch Richard fühlte eine seltsame Spannung in sich. Eine kriechende Angst, die er nicht ganz registrierte, dafür registrierte er aber umso besser den Schrecken, der sich in Sylvia grub.  
"Was jetzt?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sind wir hier in einer Art Grabkammer gelandet und stören gerade die Totenruhe..."  
"Aber wie sollen wir hier rauskommen?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Was sagen die Daten?"  
Richard blickte auf das Gerät. Die ganze Kammer war mit Blei ausgekleidet, welches einst der Hauptrohstoff des Planeten war und genauso gründlich geplündert wurde wie das Gold.  
"Ausgekleidet mit Blei, aber wozu?"  
Sylvia hob die Schultern, das überstieg ihren Wissenshorizont. Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Wie wir es drehen oder wenden. Wir müssen hier raus. Auch, wenn die Luft frisch scheint, so sind wir hier doch gefangen - bei Toten...", sie spieh die letzten beiden Worte aus. Unterschwellig wurde das Wispern nicht leiser, es hielt die Stärke und den Pegel, den es bereits ausfüllte. Aber es war ungemein enervierend. Hier halfen alle Tricks nichts, die sie gelernt hatten. Oder lag es einfach daran, daß das Corps sie doch einige Tage versucht hatte einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen?  
Im Grunde genommen war es doch völlig egal. Sie waren hier und inmitten von Toten, das alles behagte ihnen gar nicht.  
"Die Kammer ist ja nicht gerade klein."  
"Ja, das ist doch eigenartig."  
Richard sah Sylvia ins Gesicht, beide waren erstaunt.  
"Wieviele Tote mögen das wohl sein?  
Richard hob die Schultern, eigentlich war ihm das persönlich ja so was von völlig egal. Er wollte nur irgenwie hier raus.  
"Das müssen wohl die Ureinwohner gewesen sein, die Centauri kämen nie auf den Gedanken ihresgleichen so einfach in die Kammern reinzuwerfen..."  
Sylvia nickte ihm zu, Richard hatte wohl recht. Dennoch... aus welchem Grund kam jemand auf so einen Gedanken? Anstatt die Toten richtig zu beerdigen ... oder war das die korrekte Art zu sterben für diese Wesen gewesen?  
"Wieviele mögen hier drinnen sein?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen möchte..."  
Über ihren Rücken ging ein kalter Schauer, als Sylvia das sagte, dennoch fühlte sie sich hingezogen, sie mußte ...  
Als sie die Kammer betrat, gefolgt von Richard, der sie rasch wieder rauszog, fühlte sie sich leichter. Die Stimmung in der Kammer war wie eine Explosion, so unangenehm es schon draußen war, drinnen, in der Gegenwart der Toten, war es so ungemein ... atmend. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit der Toten, die ... nein, das konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein...  
Die ganze Zeit über schien es, als wären die Toten unter ihnen, bei ihnen, sie fühlten ihre Anwesenheit, die Existenz, die sie inmitten der Nicht-mehr-Lebenden hielt und begannen sich langsam zu fragen...  
"Sieh doch!"  
Richard sprang auf, ging in die Mitte des Raumes und erstarrte. Er hatte recht, hier hatte sich eine Öffnung gebildet und die führte irgenwohin in dunkle Tiefe.  
Auch Sylvia war herangetreten und starrte gebannt in die Tiefe. Erkennen konnten beide allerdings nicht das Geringste.  
"Leuchte mal runter!"  
Sylvia tat ihm den Gefallen, wenn auch nicht sonderlich gerne.  
Das, was ihnen das Licht zeigt, war eine Höhle unter dieser. Was sie einschätzen konnten, nahm die Höhle unter ihnen den gleichen Raum im Kreis ein, den diese hier hatte, sie ging wohl genauso tief hinunter, wie der Raum hoch war - und das war wirklich ziemlich hoch.  
Und ganz unten schien Wasser zu schimmern. Sie rochen moderndes Wasser, wie auf einem Schiffswrack, hörten leises Plätschern, das wie aus weiter Ferne klang.  
Beide sahen sich an und ließen sich - etwas von der Öffnung entfernt - auf den Boden plumpsen.  
"Lange ist das aber noch nicht offen, oder?"  
"Warum haben wir es nicht bemerkt, als es sich öffnete?"  
"...?" Ein Schulterzucken als Antwort.  
"Was wenn sich die Öffnung weiter aufmacht?"  
"Ich hoffe nicht", Richard spürte einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Gut, die Öffnung war jetzt schon einen knappen Meter im Durchmesser, die Temperatur war um einige Grade gefallen und sie beide fühlten sich beobachtet - aber das konnte doch einen Mann wie ihn nicht erschüttern - oder doch?  
Er war sich da nicht sonderlich sicher, aber Tatsache war, daß er sich genauso wenig wohl fühlte, wie Sylvia. Auch sie würde ja eigentlich am liebsten nur abhauen, aber wie? Und vermißte das Corps sie eigentlich inzwischen?  
Sylvia arbeitete an den Sensoren der Computer. Sie mochte sich nicht abfinden damit und tatsächlich, nach fast zwei Stunden tat sich auch wirklich was.  
"Sieh mal, die ganze Wand besteht aus Grabkammern, wenn der Computer recht hat."  
"Das müssen ja Hunderte sein..."  
"Nicht, wenn man nach den Berechnungen geht. Dann handelt es sich hier um 580 Kammern."  
"Schön und gut, aber wo ist dann der Ausgang?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Für mich bedeutet das allerdings was anderes..."  
"...daß es 579 Kammern sind und ein Ausgang."  
"Genau. Wir müßten den Ausgang nur finden."  
"Es muß einen Grund haben, warum der Ausgang verschlossen wurde."  
"Ja, genauso wie die alten Ägypter deswegen ihre Fallen bauten, um Grabräuber festzuhalten."  
"Dann würden wir gar nicht so einfach rauskommen, so wie ich es sehe."  
"Und was sollen wir dann tun? Ich hab einfach keine Lust so lange hier zu bleiben, bis ich sterbe..."  
"Glaubst du ich etwa?" Richard sah sie leicht vorwurfsvoll an, "aber was, wenn es hier irgendwo einen Mechanismus gibt mit dem sich der Ausgang alleine wieder freilegt?"  
"Und was, wenn der Mechanismus einen zweiten Weg freigibt, der uns nur noch tiefer ins Berginnere führt? Und wer weiß, was dann dort zum Vorschein kommt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen möchte."  
"Aber irgend etwas sollten wir doch tun. Wenn wir hier die ganze Zeit einfach nur sitzen, dann hat das auch nicht viel Sinn."  
"Laß uns alles mal durchgehen", Richard sah Sylvia kurz an, fuhr dann aber fort, "was, wenn das alles mit den Centauri zusammenhängt? Egal ob in Märchen oder historischen Fakten, alles schwand, als die Centauri den Planeten verließen, den sie kurz vorher noch so richtig ausgeplündert haben."  
"Soweit so klar..."  
"Sie plünderten, aber wer hat gegraben? Ich tippe mal auf die Ureinwohner", grübelnd rasten seine Gedanken hin und her.  
"Verbrannt haben sie die Toten sicher nicht, dazu hatte der Planet immer viel zu wenig Holz, also blieb nur die Erdbestattung übrig. Wahrscheinlich", Sylvia schluckt hörbar, "handelt es sich dann bei den Knochen um die Überbleibsel der Ureinwohner. Kein schöner Anblick."  
Beide sahen die Unterlagen durch, die man ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Eines der Bilder zeigte die Ureinwohner, die wie eine Mischung aus Quallen und Frosch wirkten, aber edler und imposanter. Sie arbeiteten, angebtrieben von einigen Centauri mit Peitschen in der Hand.  
"Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, daß die Wände fast glatt waren?"  
"Ja das schon..."  
"Ich würde ja gerne wissen, wie sie das hingebracht haben..."  
Sylvia zuckte zusammen, sah eine Erinnerung, die ganz sicher nicht die ihre war. Richard hielt die Zuckende in seinen Armen. Ihre Augen waren schwarz und leer, klärten sich dann aber wieder zu ihrer natürlichen Augenfarbe.  
"Mein Gott, diese Barbaren..."  
Sie schickte ihm ein Bild zu. Die Mischlingswesen, zerschunden an Leib und Körper, wie sie mit ihren flossenartigen Fortsetzen, die Wände berührten, diese langsam zerflossen und so - stetig - immer tiefer in den Körper des Planeten vordrangen.  



	9. Vergessene Träume

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
----------  
  
Richard erschauerte. Er ließ Sylvia los, taumelte kurz, fing sich dann aber wieder. Angewidert sah er sie an, er hatte gespürt, welch Schmerz sich gesammelt hatte und was die Wesen alles erdulden mußten, bis der Tod sie endlich holte...  
Über seine Wange rollte eine einzelne Träne, auch Sylvias Augen waren feucht.  
"Das ist echt furchtbar, was die gemacht haben..."  
"Ich wollte, wir könnten was tun, ich finde das einfach furchtbar..."  
"Die Centauri ... aber wir Menschen waren lange Zeit ja auch nicht anders..."  
Beide schauerten, aber wußten, daß es die Wahrheit war. Wie viele Ureinwohner wurden ausgerottet, nur weil sie sich nicht an die Eroberer anpassen wollten oder konnten, vielleicht, weil sie Gold hatten oder aus anderen Gründen, die man nicht immer nachvollziehen konnte.  
"Halt mich fest!"  
Sylvia legte sich bäuchlings auf den Boden, bis zur Brust über dem Loch und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinein. Richard hielt sie an den Beinen fest, wirkte verblüfft, vertraute ihr aber. Ein leiser Schrei ertönte, hallte von unten wieder nach oben.  
"Sieh mal!"  
Richard legte sich neben sie, holte ebenfalls seine Taschenlampe hervor und leuchtete hinein. Was sie erblickten, das überraschte beide. Die Wände zierten Bilder, Symbole, die mit nichts zu vergleichen war, das sie bisher gesehen hatten.  
"Was ist das?"  
Ein Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort. Auch Richard hatte keine Ahnung worum es sich dabei handelte.  
"Das ist schon sehr seltsam. Wer mag das wohl hingemalt haben?"  
"Die Centauri wohl kaum."  
"Nein, diese Symbole sind total untypisch für die Centauri. Ob das die Ureinwohner waren?"  
"Wahrscheinlich. Sie sind seltsam verschlungen und so verwirrend..."  
Tatsächlich wirkten sie leicht hypnotisierend, verwirrend und ineinander übergreifend. Ein einfaches, klares Bild war nicht sichtbar. Und alles das spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche des Sees, der sich unten gebildet hatte. Die Scanner zeigten an, daß der See noch einmal so tief war, wie die luftgefüllte Höhle darüber. Und die Symbole an der Wand, gespiegelt im Meer ergaben ein Meer an Widersprüchlichkeit und Verwirrung, das beide nicht deuten konnten - und es eigentlich auch gar nicht wollten. Das, was sie erahnten, das, so glaubten sie, wollten sie gar nicht wissen.  
"Das macht mich irre, da genauer hinzusehen."  
"Mich auch. Fast so, als würden einen diese Symbole hypnotisieren."  
Sie richteten sich wieder auf, rückten ab vom Loch. Die Stimmung, die von unten nach oben schwappte, fühlte sich ungut an, fast so, als würde dort der Tod herrschen.  
"Das ist schon seltsam. Da heroben kommen wir nicht so recht weiter und da unten ist der Tod...", Sylvia hatte eine Gänsehaut. Richard mußte ihr zustimmen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich leicht in der Falle.  
"Raus müssen wir auf jeden Fall, rausholen wird uns sicher keiner. Also, bleibt es an uns hängen."  
"Aber wie sollen wir das machen?"  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber raus müssen wir."  
Die nächste Stunde saßen sie ziemlich ratlos da. Suchten Wege aus dem Dilemma, probierten die verschiedensten Dinge aus in Gedanken, bis sie beide dann zugleich einen Gedanken hatten. Wie auf Kommando gingen sie zur geöffneten Kammer und holten die Knochen raus, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht an den Wänden etwas zu entdecken.  
Sie sahen sich an, scannten und stellten fest, daß die Wände nur aus Blei bestanden. Aber gemalt war an den Wänden nicht das Geringste. Sie versuchten auch die Wände abzutragen. Doch das einzige, das sie merkten war, daß die Wände wohl mehr als einen Meter Blei hatten. Das war wohl ziemlich sinnlos, da auch nur zu versuchen die Wand abzutragen und dahinter ... war wohl auch nichts anderes als nur Felsen.. Die Knochen waren nicht mal geordnet gewesen, einfach nur reingeschmissen in die Nische.  
"Und was jetzt?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mit den Toten versuchen in Verbindung zu treten."  
"Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich bin doch kein Medium..."  
"Das weiß ich auch und glaubst du, ich hab damit Erfahrung?" Richard zuckte mit den Achseln.  
Wieder erfolgte Stille. Sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit, dachten nach und merkten allmählich, daß sie nicht länger alleine waren. Ein leises Wispern erklang, wurde stärker, aber blieb immer noch in geringem, kaum zu hörendem Bereich. Dieses jedoch blieb in ständig, gleicher Höhe. Es war nicht unangenehm, wirkte aber fast wie ein Trauergesang, düster, dunkel und trübe, bedauernd aber friedlich. Aber sie wirkten nicht böse und auch nicht aggressiv, einfach nur traurig - fast wie in einem Traum.  
"Sie wollen was..."  
"Aber was?"  
"..." Ein Achselzucken erfolgte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß auch nicht, wie wir erfahren können, was sie möchten. Aber du hast ganz sicher recht... Ansonsten würden sie sich nicht bei uns melden."  
"Also denkst du auch das gleiche. Irgendwie doch offensichtlich."  
"Ich frage mich nur..."  
"Wie lange haben die wohl keinen Lebenden mehr da gehabt?"  
"Ziemlich lange..."  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Sie wußten echt nicht weiter. Die Zeit verstrich, die Atmosphäre blieb, Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung wurden immer stärker in dem Raum. Schließlich fanden sie sich ab damit, daß sie etwas tun mußten. Nur was?  
"Was wollt ihr von uns?"  
Das Summen wurde stärker und lauter, aber blieb doch gleichmäßig nah und doch zugleich weit weg. Es wirkte nicht greifbar, erklang nicht wirklich und doch ertönte es in ihnen. Die Stimmen drängten. Die Ideen rasten in ihren Köpfen. Doch etwas Greifbares stand da nicht wirklich vor ihnen. Sie probierten mit den Knochen zu arbeiten, Kontakt herzustellen, doch nichts... Ebenso öffneten sie noch eine andere Kammer. Doch auch hier das gleiche Bild, genauso erging es bei der Kammer darauf.  
Die Stimmen blieben nicht aus. Sie schienen zu dirigieren und doch versuchten sie nicht zu beeinflussen, oder täuschten sie sich da? Schließlich kamen sie noch auf den Gedanken die Knochen rauszuholen und die Skelette wieder zusammenzusetzen.  
Doch auch hier schwieg alles. Nichts geschah. Mehrere Stunden saßen sie nun zwischen den Knochen bis Sylvia vor Müdigkeit auf den Boden sank und dabei einen Knochen in die Öffnung stieß. Eine kleine Woge floß durch den Raum.  
"Sylvia..."  
"Ja..?" Sie wirkte versc  
hlafen, übermüdet und erschöpft, aber doch auch hellhörig. "Hat sich da etwas getan? Die Stimmung hat sich geändert... Es wirkt irgendwie - anders."  
"Genau. Es ist etwas anders. Kann es sein, daß der Knochen, der runterfiel, da was geändert hat?"  
"Möglich..."  
Beide hatten den gleichen Gedanken, als jeder von ihnen einen Knochen nahm und ihn ins Wasser runterwarf.  
Tatsächlich schien das der Auslöser für etwas zu sein, das sie beide nicht erklären konnten. Doch irgendwie fühlten sich beide anders. Sylvia nahm eine Taschenlampe und leuchtete noch einmal in die Höhle hinab.  
"Schau mal, die Symbole haben sich geändert...!"  
"Ja, ich seh es auch. Irgendwie ahne ich jetzt, was sie möchten..."  
"Eine Beerdigung..."  
"Kann es sein, daß die Centauri sie hier eingesperrt haben und verhungern ließen, als sie zu wenig leisteten?"  
Die Antwort war ein gräßliches Heulen.  
"Wollt ihr, daß wir eure Knochen in das Wasser werfen?"  
Wieder ertönte ein Heulen, doch dieses Mal war es irgendwie ... anders. Sylvia und Richard blickten sich an, sie wußten, was sie zu tun hatten.   
Beiden war klar, daß sie eine Menge zu tun haben würden und so begannen sie sofort. Knochen um Knochen landete im Wasser der Höhle, doch nicht nur aus den schon geöffneten Nischen, sondern auch aus den anderen, die sie - eine nach der anderen - erbrachen.  
Sie hatten viel zu schleppen und zu tragen, sie kamen sogar ins Schwitzen, was bei der Kühle in der Höhle nicht ganz so selbstverständlich war und schließlich - nach vielen Stunden - hatten sie es geschafft. Durch die Höhle ging ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung und dann wurde es still.  
Da ihnen das doch eine große Anstrengung gewesen war, setzten sie sich auf den Boden, wollten verschnaufen - und schliefen schließlich ein.  
  
Stiller Frieden umgab die beiden, das Licht wurde sanfter und sanfter, bis es einen einfachen Dämmerzustand erreicht hatte. Das Loch im Höhlenboden wurde kleiner und verschwand schließlich. Die einzige Kammer, die sich nicht hatte öffnen lassen, war nun geöffnet.  
Und vor ihnen, direkt im Zentrum der Höhle, schwebte eines der alten Wesen leicht über dem Boden.  
Es streckte ihnen eine seiner Tentakeln entgegen. Weder Richard, noch Sylvia konnten etwas anderes tun, als die Tentakel ergreifen. Es prickelte ganz leicht, dann schien das Wesen zu lächeln und entschwand.  
  
Als die beiden wieder erwachten waren sie alleine. Das Licht hatte wieder den vorherigen Stand erreicht. Aber das, was ihnen noch bewußt wurde war das Fehlen des Wisperns. Es war so leise und still wie zuvor.  
Doch war es wirklich zu Ende?  
  
Als sie das Tageslicht erreichten, blieben sie erst einmal geblendet stehen. Wie lange waren sie unter der Erde geblieben? Verblüfft starrten sie auf die Geräte, deren Aussage war: 2 Tage und ein paar Stunden. Aber das war doch unmöglich...  
Den Geräten war das ziemlich egal. Diese blieben bei der Aussage. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie wurden vom Corps angefunkt, wo sich zwei Psi bereits auf dem Wege zu ihnen befanden.  
  
"Gut, sie sind da also heil wieder rausgekommen. Eigenartig. Wir hatten fast zwei Tage keinerlei Funkverbindung zu Ihnen. Was bitte war da unten los?"  
Möglichst wahrheitsgetreu versuchten sie eine Rekonstruktion dessen zu geben, was da unten nun eigentlich wirklich vor sich gefallen war. Ganz im Gedanken, daß die Psi ja doch scannen würden, ob sie logen oder nicht.  
Sie saßen wieder im Raumschiff, im Besprechungszimmer, das sie bereits ein paar Mal das "Vergnügen" hatte von innen zu sehen. Die neugierigen Gesichter sprachen ohnehin Bände.  
Nach dem Ende des Berichtes saß der Vorsitzende da, den Kopf gesenkt und nachdenklich. Er verriet nichts. Die Miene blieb still.  
"Das ist ausgesprochen eigenartig. Aber ich denke mal, wir kennen so viele Geheimnisse noch nicht, also wird es sich dabei wohl um die Wahrheit handeln. Außerdem bestätigen Ihnen die Daten der Geräte das, was Sie beide erzählen. Aber eines ist schon seltsam. Wie sind Sie Ihr Talent losgeworden?"  
"Wie meinen Sie das?" baff fragte Richard.  
"Ich spüre keinerlei telepathische Gabe mehr an Ihnen. Sie sind normale Menschen geworden. Aber wie haben Sie das gemacht?"  
"Wir..." wollte er beginnen, schwieg dann aber. Er spürte doch die Gedanken der Psi, fühlte, was sie dachten und hörte ihre Gedanken. Was war anders?  
Er blickte zu Sylvia, die einfach nur die Schultern hob, aber etwas zu ahnen schien und hielt es einfach für klüger zu schweigen.  
"Das heißt?"  
"Sie brauchen keine Entscheidung mehr zu treffen. Sie sind frei."  
"Und können hin, wohin wir auch immer wollen?"  
"Ja, denn das Corps hat keinerlei Interesse mehr an Ihnen beiden."  
"Wer es glaubt...", dachte Richard sarkastisch und erhielt von Sylvia eine Nachricht.  
"Ja, wer es glaubt."  
Kurz blickten sie in die Gesichter der Anwesenden, doch schien keiner von diesen etwas mitbekommen zu haben.  
"Können Sie uns auf den Planeten bringen? Wir wollen von dort weiter den Weg beschreiten."  
"Wir werden Sie absetzen und dann verschwinden."  
Erleichtert atmeten beide auf. Gut, darauf hatten sie gehofft.  
  
Wie besprochen, so geschah es dann auch. Sie wurden abgesetzt, das Psi-Schiff flog weg.  
"Warum haben sie uns wirklich gehen lassen?"  
"Wir sind scheinbar keine Telepathen mehr..."  
"Wenigstens für sie nicht."  
"Aber was hat das geändert? Ich meine, ein Segen ist das schon, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehen..."  
"...warum wir Telepathen sind, das Corps es aber nicht registriert?"  
"Ob die da unten es waren?"  
"Könnte sein, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich für relevant halte. Es könnte wahr sein."  
Sie erinnerten sich beide an die Berührung des Wesens. War diese Berühung dafür verantwortlich?  
Jedenfalls blieb eine Gewißheit. Das Corps würde sie nun in Ruhe lassen - obwohl ... irgendwie mußte ihnen die Wandlung doch sehr suspekt sein?  
Weder Richard noch Sylvia hatten große Lust das herauszufinden.  
  
-------   
  
Hier ist das Ende des ersten Spielabends gewesen. Ich muß zugeben, wir hatten alle viel Freude und Spaß und das, so hoffe ich, hattet ihr beim Lesen. 


	10. Naarn

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
----------  
  
Die nächsten sechs Wochen verliefen recht ereignislos. Sie fügten sich gut ein in diese sonderbare Welt, die einen erstaunlichen Wandel durchgemacht hatte.  
Wasser war an einigen Stellen nach oben getreten und hatte fruchtbares Land geschaffen, Seen, wenn auch nur kleine, waren entstanden und inzwischen hatten ein paar findige Personen eine Fischzucht aufgezogen, die den Speiseplan in Hinkunft verbessern sollte. Einige Plätze waren regelrecht erblüht, doch woher auch immer die Samen für die Blumen stammten, das war bisher immer noch ein Rätsel.  
Und interessanterweise waren die Alpträume nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor. Lang und breit hatten beide darüber spekuliert, was daran nun eigentlich Schuld haben könnte und waren darüber hineingekommen, daß ihre Aktion im Erdinneren das alles verursacht haben mochte.  
Doch alles das hatte auch einen Nachteil, der Schutzschild rund um den Planeten war schwächer geworden, bisweilen drangen Gedanken und telephatische Fühler hindurch, aber von beiden Seiten. So blieb es natürlich auch nicht aus, daß die anderen Anwohner zu spekulieren begannen.  
Ein paar, denen sie vertrauten, darunter auch Martin, waren eingeweiht worden. Sie alle waren der Meinung, daß es mit den Toten zu tun haben mußte. Und die Konsequenz? Man sollte die anderen Toten, so es noch welche geben mochte, was zugegeben, allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich war, ihre Totenruhe erhalten. Denn zu einem reinen Wasserplaneten wollte man nun auch wieder nicht zurück und weiters war der Schutzschild ja immer noch vorhanden und ihn wollte man auch nicht weglassen.  
  
Sylvia und Richard saßen in der Abendsonne, ließen sich die Strahlen auf die Haut brennen und es sich gut gehen.  
"Herrlich diese Ruhe, fast wie auf der guten alten Erde, nicht?"  
"Ja sicher, aber diese Ruhe schlägt trotzdem ziemlich aufs Gemüt."  
"Ach komm, hör auf zu meckern. Gönn Dir doch mal die Ferien, sie werden sicher nicht so lange dauern."  
"?"  
"Bisher ist doch immer noch was geschehen, oder? Und deine Kampfstunden sind doch auch ganz gut angekommen bisher, oder?"  
"Ja, sicher, aber dennoch..."  
Nachdenklich sah Sylvia ihn an. "Du kannst das Corps nicht vergessen, oder?"  
"Genau, ich finde, das ist eine Katastrophe. Warum sollen sich Menschen einsperren lassen, für etwas, für das sie doch gar nichts können..."  
"Konnten denn die Juden etwas für die Ghettos?"  
"Das war doch was ganz anderes."  
"Konnten die etwas dafür, die man in KZ's gesteckt hatte?"  
"Das ist doch auch was ganz anderes."  
"Aber genauso willkürlich."  
"Sicher, der Mensch hat ein Bedürfnis nach Schutz", über Richards Kopf zogen düstere Wolken auf,"aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht das, was das Corps da tut."  
"Und du willst dich alleine gegen sie stellen, oder?"  
"Na irgend wer muß doch den Anfang machen."  
"Und du glaubst wirklich, daß die anderen Telepathen dir folgen würden..."  
"Sicher einige..."  
"Die meisten sind aber einfach nur froh Ruhe vor dem Corps zu haben. Sie werden nie wieder heim können, dafür aber hier ihren Frieden finden..."  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Das Corps ist mir zu schnell abgezogen, zu problemlos."  
"Und warum sollten sie wieder auftauchen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es kann doch nicht in ihrem Sinne sein, daß es einen Planeten gibt, der einen telepathischen Schutzschild hat und wenn, dann wollen sie den Schirm garantiert für sich verwenden..."  
Richards Gedanken schweiften ab. All die Zeit, wo sie nun vor dem Corps auf der Flucht waren, hatten Erinnerungen ihn überschwemmt, immer wieder und langsam stärker werdend.  
"Nein..."  
Gedankenversunken registrierte er gar nicht, was um ihn herum vorging, nicht einmal Sylvia wußte, was er eigentlich hatte. Niemandem konnte er sich anvertrauen, wenngleich das aber kein Grund zur Verzweiflung war.  
Er wollte Frieden und der ging nur durch die Freiheit dieser Leute, vorher ... er wußte nicht, ob er wirklich vorher Ruhe finden würde.  
  
Als Sylvia ihn in die Rippen stieß, war er plötzlich wieder da. Sie wirkte aufgeregt, zeigte vor sie. Der Horizont hatte sich dunkel gefärbt, eine Farbspur hinter sich her ziehend, raste etwas auf den Planeten zu.  
"Ein Schiff, das sieht mir sehr nach einem Raumschiff aus."  
Richard nickte, das wäre auch sein Gedanke gewesen.  
"Komm, vielleicht können wir noch jemandem helfen."  
Rasch stiegen sie in ein Fahrzeug, das ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war und fuhren der Stelle entgegen, wo das Schiff Bodenkontakt haben sollte. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und der Boden erschütterte durch den Aufprall.  
"Die Scanner sagen, es ist gefahrlos..."  
Sylvia hatte selbigen gezückt und stellte fest, daß weder Strahlung noch Explosionsgefahr bestand, dafür aber noch jemand an Bord zu leben schien.  
Noch bevor sie das sagen konnte, war Richard schon an der Luke, riß diese auf und zog einen Naarn heraus. Der war stark verletzt, blutete aus vielen Wunden, der Kopf nur noch eine breiige Masse. Entsetzt sah Sylvia hin, holte dann aber eine Decke aus dem Wagen, breitete sie am Boden aus. Wenige Augenblicke später lag der Naarn auf der Decke und Richard war mit dem nächsten Naarn unterwegs ins Freie. Dieser sah etwas besser aus, war allerdings ohnmächtig.  
"Der letzte im Schiff ist tot."  
Sylvia nickte betroffen, obwohl sie nicht schuld waren daran, fühlte sie sich schuldig.  
"Auch bei ihm werden die Lebenszeichen weniger..."  
Richard nickte, wenige Augenblicke später war der Naarn tot. Entsetzen und Angst war das letzte, das Richard von ihm empfing. Was auch immer geschehen war, es mußte schrecklich gewesen sein.  
"Dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch dieser hier."  
Der Ohnmächtige hatte nur noch ganz schwache Lebenszeichen, diese aber waren stabil.  
"Bleib bei ihm!"  
Richard stieg noch einmal ins Schiff holte auch den letzten Naarn heraus und legte ihn neben dessen toten Kollegen. Danach sah er sich im Schiff um. Das war - gelinde ausgedrückt - ein Wrack. Die Versuche, den Computer einzuschalten, scheiterte. Dieses Gerät war hinüber. Auch die anderen Gerätschaften waren zerstört. Das einzige, das er bergen konnte, waren zwei Datenkristalle, eine Decke und zwei Naarn-Dolche. Diese nahm er mit sich.  
"Hilf mir, wir bringen ihn nach Hause. Dort soll er sich mal erholen."  
Zusammen hievten sie den Naarn in den Wagen. Nach den Scannerdaten hatte er lediglich Prellungen, daher auch keine Gefahr fürs Leben.  
Inzwischen waren auch ein paar Nachbarn eingetroffen, die betroffen davor standen und schließlich begannen ein Grab für die beiden toten Naarn auszuheben und diese zu beerdigen. Während Sylvia an der Seite des Ohnmächtigen blieb, hob Richard die ersten Schaufeln Erde beiseite.  
Ihre Nachbarn hatten nichts dagegen, daß der Naarn bei ihnen blieb und so wurde dieser bald, unter seine eigene Decke gebettet auf ein Bett gelegt. Die Vorhänge im Raum waren zugezogen. Die Dunkelheit tat ihm gut.  
Stundenlang blieb Sylvia an seiner Seite liegen, flößte ihm ab und an leichten Brei ein, bis sich eine leichte Besserung einzustellen begann. Richard hingegen war noch einmal zum Wrack gefahren, hatte sich dieses genauer angesehen. Eigentlich sah wirklich alles nur nach einem Unfall aus, keine Schußlöcher, keine Kampfspuren, aber was hatte das Schiff wirklich zum Absturz gebracht?  
So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nichts finden, gab schließlich auf.  
Vielleicht mochte der Naarn ihnen dann Auskunft zu geben. Doch bis dieser genesen war, würde wohl noch einiges an Zeit vergehen.  
Hier allerdings irrten sich beide. Tatsächlich war der Naarn bereits wieder nach zwei Tagen bei Bewußtsein, wenngleich auch nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Er wachte immer wieder kurz auf, murmelte etwas auf Naarn und schlief wieder ein. Die Wachzustände jedoch wurden länger und länger, bis er die erste halbe Stunde wach blieb.  
Ein ganzer Teller Brei wurde ihm eingeflößt, er schlief wieder ein.  
Bis er halbwegs wieder wach und bei Sinnen war, vergingen weitere zwei Tage, dann allerdings hatte er sich wieder gefaßt. Er war zwar noch schwach, aß aber schon wieder selbständig.  
Natürlich hatten sich Richard und Sylvia immer abgewechselt, beide wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen. Als er endgültig aufwachte, holte Sylvia Richard herbei.  
"Wie geht es?"  
"Der Kristall..."  
Gebrochen auf Erdensprache, antwortete der Naarn. Richard verstand, legte die Kristalle in dessen Hand, woraufhin der wieder einschlief.  
Nach weiteren zwei Tagen schließlich war der Gesundheitszustand wieder halbwegs hergestellt, der Arzt, einer der Nachbarn, hatte ihnen das ebenfalls bestätigt.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Ich weiß ... nicht ... Was ... was ist ..."  
Der Naarn sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Ganz ruhig, ihr hattet einen Absturz."  
"G'sto und Nama'kor?"  
"Tot. Nur du hast überlebt."  
Kurz hielt der Naarn inne.  
"Die Kristalle ... danke ... ich muß ..."  
"Was?"  
"Darkaloth?"  
"Der Drazi?"  
"Genau, ich soll ihn hier treffen. Die Kristalle ... wo ist ... Darkaloth?"  
"Bleib, ich hole ihn. Und bitte, steh nicht auf."  
"Naarn sind stark...", sprachs und stand auf, setzte sich allerdings fast im gleichen Augenblick wieder aufs Bett. Der Kreislauf spielte nicht mit.  
"Hol ihn ... Gib ... ihm ... das hier..."  
Der Naarn zog einen Ring vom Finger und reichte diesen Richard. Es schien ein einfacher Ring zu sein, allerdings mit einem Emblem.  
"Er wird wissen ..."  
Das alles war zu viel für ihn gewesen, er sackte zurück und schlief wieder ein.  
"Geh, ich bleibe und wache!"  
Sylvia sah ihm in die Augen und Richard verstand. Beide wußten nicht, was hier eigentlich los war, jedoch machte er sich nun auf den Weg in den Nachbarort, wenn der Naarn unbedingt mit Darkaloth sprechen wollte, na dann bitte schön...  
Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los... 


	11. Auftrag

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 ist Besitz von JMS und Warner Brothers.  
Ich bin nur ein Fan.  
  
----------  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden später war er im nächsten Ort angelangt, stand vor dem kleinen Laden des Drazi. Dieser war ein etwas seltsamer Kauz, wirkte fast wie ein alter, "klassischer" Trödler von der Erde. Wenigstens, wie er sich gab. Und aus irgend einem Grund hatte er sich ein altes Monokel ans Auge geheftet. Er ging leicht gebückt und seine Schuppen waren vom kräftigen Grau zu einem alten, schäbigen Grau gewandelt. Das Alter hatte ihn längst eingeholt. Hustend und schniefend kam er nach vorne.  
"Ja?"  
Richard verlor nicht viel Federlesens und meinte: "Wir haben einen Gast, der unbedingt mit Ihnen reden möchte..."  
"Wer?"  
Darkaloth sprach das eher beiläufig, als würde ihn das nicht sonderlich interessieren.  
Anstatt ihm einen Namen zu nennen, den er nicht wußte, reichte ihm Richard den Ring.  
Von einem Augenblick zum anderen glomm großes Interesse in den Augen des Alten auf. Er nickte, packte Richard am Arm und nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen sie bereits wieder in seinem Wagen.  
Selbst Richard, der eigentlich bisweilen ganz gerne das Pedal durchtrat, hatte es nie bis zum Anschlag durchgezogen, aber jetzt...  
Der Drazi mußte es wirklich eilig haben... Was war wohl so Besonderes an dem Naarn?  
Nicht einmal seinen Laden hatte er abgeschlossen, wie ungewöhnlich...  
  
In knapp der halben Zeit waren sie zurück. Sylvia wirkte erstaunt die beiden schon wieder anzutreffen, als sie durch die Tür kamen.  
"So schnell?"  
Richard nickte, geleitete den Drazi zu dem Naarn, welcher sich zu diesem aufs Bett setzte.  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
Darkaloth sah Sylvia an.  
"Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung, es geht ihm schon wieder halbwegs."  
"Und seine Kameraden?"  
"Tot."  
Darkaloth sah den Naarn an, welcher wieder wach wurde. Kurz unterhielten sie sich auf Naarn, rasch schien eine Sachlage geklärt zu werden.  
"Wir müssen los."  
"Wie bitte?" Ungläubig sahen die beiden den Drazi an.  
"Aber er ist noch nicht so weit..."  
"Wenn er stirbt, dann für einen besonderen Auftrag..." Ungerührt sah Darkaloth sie an.  
Der Naarn nickte, auch ihm war es klar, sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Also schwiegen Richard und Sylvia.  
"Wir brauchen Hilfe, noch jemanden für den Flug. Haben Sie beide Zeit?"  
Kurz nur sahen sie sich an und wenig später saßen sie bereits im Flieger, den der Drazi die ganze Zeit über in seiner "Garage" verborgen hatte. Keiner wußte davon, leicht angestaubt stand er schon seit Jahren da, war jedoch noch total funktionstüchtig.  
Während des ganzen Fluges schwiegen die beiden, weder Drazi noch Naarn waren sonderlich auskunftsfreudig, fast, als wäre bei beiden ohnehin schon alles abgesprochen. Die wenigen Worte, die gewechselt wurden, war was der Naarn denn brauche, der die ganze Zeit über auf einer Bank ruhte, und Richards Unterweisungen, wie er den Flieger richtig zu lenken hätte, sowie die Waffenfunktionen, die rasch erlernbar waren.  
Mehr als eine Woche verging rasch, leise unterhielten sich Richard und Sylvia untereinander. Daß sie die beiden nicht einweihen würden, das hatten sie auch inzwischen herausgefunden.  
Dem Naarn ging es inzwischen auch besser. So hatte inzwischen auch Sylvia eine Einführung in die Technik eines solchen Fliegers genossen. Sowohl Richard als auch Sylvia waren durchaus begabt für diese Dinge, wobei klar zu sehen war, daß Richard bereits eine beruflich, ähnlich gelagerte Ausbildung genossen hatte. Vom Flugzeug auf ein Raumschiff war die Handhabe nicht ganz so unterschiedlich wie für Sylvia, deren erste Kapitänserfahrungen das waren.  
Schließlich landeten sie auf einem Naarnaußenposten. Karg und wüstenähnlich war es hier, wie auf der Naarn-Heimatwelt, wie sie aus Berichten wußten.  
Für sie ungewohnt hoch war die Temperatur, selbst in den Schatten war es unglaublich heiß. Naarn und Drazi gingen voraus, Sylvia und Richard folgten ihnen. Man geleitete sie in das nächste Dorf.  
Raschen Schrittes ging es voran. Die Entfernung war nicht sonderlich weit. Und schließlich hielten sie inne vor einem Bau, genauso wenig pompös wie die anderen Gebäude, einfach gehalten und zweckmäßig. Der Vorhang, der den Innenraum von außen trennte, wurde beiseitegeschlagen, die Neuankömmlinge hereingebeten.  
Unzählige Kerzen standen um die runde Wand, in mehreren Abstufungen. Weihrauch erfüllte die Luft, die Richard Atembeschwerden verursachten, vertrug er so viel Weihrauch nicht unbedingt sonderlich gut.  
Doch sie waren beeindruckt von diesem Raum, der ansonsten eigentlich sehr nüchtern eingerichtet war.  
Der Naarn grüßte auf die typische Art die beiden Wächter, die vor dem nächsten Durchgang standen. Diese grüßten zurück. Drazi und Menschen versuchten sich ebenfalls in dem Gruß, was auch relativ gut gelang.  
Die Wächter sahen sie kurz an. Als vom nächsten Raum eine Stimme herausdrang, hob einer der Wächter den Vorhang. Er deutete hinein.  
Folgsam taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen und sahen einen alten Naarn, der , ein dickes Buch auf den Knien balancierte. Dieses legte er nun auf das kleine Tischchen vor sich und stand auf. Er grüßte, was augenblicklich erwiedert wurde und forderte dann zum Sitzen auf.  
Gehorsam taten sie wie ihnen geheißen.  
Der Naarn, für den sie den ganzen Weg unternommen hatten, sprach etwas auf Naarn und reichte dann dem Alten die Datenkristalle. An seinem Finger war wieder der Ring zu sehen, den Richard als Erkennungszeichen mitgenommen hatte.  
Auch diesen reichte er dem Alten.  
"Ich danke euch. Ihr habt unserem Volk einen unermesslich großen Gefallen getan."  
Er sah die Gereisten an. Reichte ihnen ein paar Becher mit Wein.  
"Ihr seht müde aus. Trinkt. Das wird euch gut tun."  
Dankbar nahmen sie die Becher entgegen, der kühle Trank tat ihren Kehlen wirklich gut. Der Alkoholgehalt war ziemlich gering gehalten, bei diesen Temperaturen auch angeraten für Leute, die Alkohol nicht gewohnt waren.  
"Vielen Dank, das tut wirklich gut."  
Ein kurzer Augenblick verging, dann sprach der Alte wieder.  
"Sie beide haben Na'nethor geholfen, als er Hilfe benötigte. Ohne sie hätte er den Auftrag nicht erfüllen können und unser Volk wäre in eine große Katastrophe geschlittert. Dafür möchte ich Ihnen beiden im Namen unseres Volkes danken."  
Er sah Richard und Sylvia ernst an. Dann reichte er ihnen zwei Stoffbeutelchen.  
"Bitte..."  
Beide öffneten sie diese und waren erstaunt. In den Beutelchen waren jeweils ein Kettchen und ein Anhänger mit einem Symbol.  
"Wenn Sie einmal etwas benötigen, dann werden Ihnen diese Anhänger helfen. Geben Sie diese dann dem Naarn, den Sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Es ist egal, um welchen Gefallen es geht. Jeder Naarn wird Ihnen diesen gerne erfüllen, soferne es in seiner Macht steht."  
Erstaunt sahen beide die Anhänger an.  
"Das ist ein sehr großes Geschenk."  
"Ja, das ist wahr. Solche Geschenke erhalten nur Personen, die unserem Volk einen sehr großen Gefallen tun. Sie dürfen sich geehrt fühlen, sind Sie doch die ersten Menschen, denen diese Anhänger ausgehändigt werden."  
Sylias und Richards Wangen röteten sich.  
"Wir retteten Na'nethor doch nicht wegen einer Belohnung."  
"Hätten Sie das aus diesem Grund getan, so wäre das auch eine ganz andere Grundvoraussetzung. Sie haben ihm geholfen, weil er Hilfe brauchte, weil er ein Lebewesen ist, dem Sie helfen wollten, ganz ohne Hintergedanken, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Und so unberechnend Sie das getan haben, so will Ihnen unser Volk auch helfen, wenn Sie einmal der Hilfe wirklich bedürfen. Doch eine Bitte, überlegen Sie sich gut, wofür Sie den Gefallen einlösen. Sie könnten ihn sonst einmal später viel dringender benötigen. Ach ja, noch eine Kleinigkeit."  
Er reichte ihnen einen Beutel.  
"Das werden Sie wohl auch ganz gut brauchen können."  
"Wir danken Ihnen..."  
"...und werden gut überlegen, wenn wir um Einlösung bitten."  
Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause, bis schließlich der Alte wieder zu sprechen begann.  
"Wären Sie noch willens einen weiteren Auftrag für uns zu erledigen?"  
Sylvia und Richard sahen sich an und nickten dann wie auf Kommando.  
"Gut, dann gebe ich Ihnen noch die entsprechenden Informationen, wohin Sie reisen sollen. Es gibt einen Kontaktmann, den Sie treffen sollen und ein Naarn wäre dafür nicht wirklich geeignet, aber das werden Sie noch feststellen." Er reichte ihnen einen Datenkristall. "Hier sind die Informationen, die Sie benötigen. Je schneller Sie den Auftrag erledigen, umso besser. Proviant und alles andere bekommen Sie noch zur Verfügung gestellt. Je schneller Sie sich an die Arbeit machen können, desto besser."  
Er nickte ihnen zu, schlug einen leisen, kleinen Gong und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch.  
Einer der Wächternaarn trat ein, bedeutete ihnen, sie mögen doch den Raum wieder verlassen. Gemeinsam folgten Sie ihm.  
Na'nethor blieb in der Vorhalle, wurde freudig begrüßt, während man das Trio dann nach draußen geleitete.  
Sie wurden wieder zu ihrem Flieger gebracht, der bereits aufgetankt und vollgefüllt vor ihnen stand. Selbst ein paar kleinere Reparaturen wurden gerade noch vorgenommen. Die Zeit, die ihnen noch verblieb verbrachten sie in einer kleinen Bar, wo man ihnen zu essen reichte. Wenige Stunden später waren sie schon wieder unterwegs.  
  
"Hast du irgend eine Ahnung, worum es sich dabei handelte?"  
Achselzuckend sah Sylvia Richard an, beiden war zwar klar gewesen, daß die Reise zum Naarnaußenposten unumgänglich war und auch, daß zwischen Na'nethor und Darkaloth einiges vor sich gegangen war, aber ihnen hatte man nichts gesagt.  
Inzwischen hatten sie sich auch den mitgegebenen Datenkristall angesehen und den Inhalt des Beutels angesehen, eine schöne Summe Bares, das der Drazi ganz simpel aufteilte. Von den 50 Goldstücken nahm er jeweils 5 heraus, reichte sie Richard und Sylvia und steckte sich selber 5 ein. Den Rest würde er fürs Schiff benötigen, es hätte einiges an Reparaturen nötig. Die Naarn hätten sich ja in der kurzen Zeit auch nur um das Wichtigste kümmern können. Ganz einverstanden waren sie ja nicht gewesen. Wenn man aber bedachte, daß mit einer einzigen Münze man in den meisten Sektoren fast zwei Monate recht gut leben konnte, war das dennoch ganz OK und das Schiff brauchte ja wirklich einiges an Aufmerksamkeit.  
Die Reise ging zu einem Außenposten der Centauri - kein Wunder, daß kein Naarn dabei sein sollte - die entsprechenden Koordinaten waren einfach einzugeben. Der Planet war weit genug von Centauri-Prime weg um sicher genug zu sein, aber Centauri waren doch Centauri - oder?  
Doch die Informationen zum Kontaktmann waren nicht zu finden, außer, daß sie beide jeweils ein Sternenlicht in nachgemachter Form, als Brosche auf der linken Seite tragen sollten.  
"Na ich hoffe, daß das mal gut geht. Ich bin da ja wirklich gespannt."  
"Was zum Kuckuck sollen wir hier eigentlich? Die hätten aber auch wirklich wenigstens ein paar Informationen rausrücken können."  
Sie rieten und rieten, doch etwas Vernünftiges wollte ihnen einfach nicht einfallen und so blieb ihnen nicht viel übrig als nur zu raten.  
Der Drazi war auch nicht sonderlich gesprächig. Nun, wo Na'nethor zurückgebracht worden war, war er zwar etwas gesprächiger, aber auch nicht mehr als früher auf ihrem Planeten. Doch interessanterweise schien auch er nicht mehr zu wissen.  
  
Die Welt, die sie dann betraten war unglaublich schön. Luxus überzog den ganzen Bereich, den sie sahen. Üppiges Grün, golddurchwirkte Stoffe und zufriedene Gesichter wirkten überall. Keiner schien ärmlich gekleidet, sie alle gingen erhobenen Hauptes.  
"Wow, das sieht ja noch prächtiger aus, als auf der Heimatwelt."  
Richard war ehrlich beeindruckt und auch Sylvia blieb die Spucke weg. Der Drazi ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er beeindruckt war oder nicht.  
Naarn waren nicht zu sehen und auch Sklaven schien es hier nicht zu geben - wenigstens nicht auf den ersten Blick.  
Alles schien so friedlich, fast wie im Paradies. Aber ob das wirklich so war? Und nicht nur Schein oder einfach nur gutes Marketing?  
An einem der Marktstände erstanden sie Nachbildungen der Sternenlichter, die auch in real angeboten wurden. Die Broschen jedoch waren wesentlich billiger.  
Während Darkaloth beim Schiff blieb und sich um die anfallenden Reparaturen kümmerte, sahen sich Sylvia und Richard erst einmal in der Einkaufsstraße um.  
Es war herrlich. Sie gönnten sich einen Besuch in einem kleinen Cafe, das auch Erdenspezialitäten bot. Aber auch, wenn der Centauri sich bemühte, ganz erdenmäßig schmeckte es nicht. Dennoch tat das den beiden von der Stimmung her keinen Abbruch. Sie wirkten ausgeglichen und zufrieden.  
"Ich frage mich ja nur, wo wir den Kontakt finden werden."  
"Keine Ahnung. Das kommt davon, daß wir nicht mal einen Namen haben."  
"Grrr."  
"So groß ist der Ort doch gar nicht."  
"Ach nein? Entweder ist der Kontakt schon auf uns angesetzt oder er muß recht bekannt sein und von Neuankömmlingen unterrichtet werden. So viele Schiffe landen hier doch gar nicht."  
"Stimmt, im Schnitt eine bis vier pro Woche..."  
Die Bedienung hatte sich eingemischt. Eine hübsche, junge Centauri, die ihnen gerade das gewünschte Essen brachte.  
"Wenn Sie etwas wirklich Schönes sehen wollen, dann empfehle ich Ihnen die Felder mit den Sternenlichtern. Vor allem in der Nacht ist das so schön..."  
Sie seufzte auf und ging wieder von dannen.  
"Das wäre doch mal was, oder?"  
"Na dann, laß uns nach dem Essen mal dort hin gehen. Es müßte ja bald Nacht sein."  
"Naja, Dämmerung ist ja schon."  
"Ich bin ganz froh, daß Darkaloth nicht da ist. Manchmal geht einem der echt auf die Nerven."  
"Ich kann's ja verstehen. Bisweilen hat er eine wirklich ungute Art. Aber was soll's. Essen wir und dann brechen wir auf..."  
"Einverstanden..."  
Sie sahen sich an und begannen dann zu lächeln. Ihre Augen funkelten. Sie wußten ja nicht, wer der Kontaktmann war, also wollten sie den Aufenthalt hier auch gleich mal als eine Art Urlaub mit Sight-Seeing verbinden und zu sehen gab es hier nun wirklich genug. 


End file.
